Super Paper Mario
by RosePsychosis
Summary: Super Paper Mario told from Dimentio and an OCs point of view. As a note: The OC does play a prominent role in the story and is paired with a main cannon character. (While this is a re-upload of the same fic, it has been revised quite a bit. They are a some major details changed so I do hope that you'll give it a second shot.)
1. Prologue

Hello there. I took this a lot more seriously then I did before. Not the story itself, it's still the silly fluffy love story from before, but the way it was written.

Thanks!

* * *

Prologue

The pair watched from a dark corner of the alleyway.

"Are you sure she is the right one?" whispered the woman.

"Yes." There was no doubt in his voice.

She couldn't be so sure. "But we can't know for-"

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded firmly. "Of course."

"Then she is the right one," the man muttered quietly. "A girl with fire in her eyes..." Even from here he could see the red glow of her irises.

The girl in question had a woman pressed up against the wall. They could hear her whispering in the whimpering female's ear, telling her to calm down. That everything would be alright. Moving from her ear to her lips, she seemed to inhale. Her victim fell to the ground, dead.

As the girl turned to leave, she caught sight of the figures crouching in the shadows. As the pair stepped out of their hiding place, she dropped the glamour off the scabbard hanging loosely around her waist.

"Who's there?" Her hair was living fire, her sword faintly glowing green as she gripped its hilt.

"I mean you no harm," the man said calmly. "I simply had a question for you."

She glared at the two of them, hoping her confusion wasn't showing. Didn't they see her kill that woman? Still prepared to fight, she said sternly, "Ask, then."

The man smirked. "How do you feel about a perfect world?"


	2. Chapter One

Oh, Space Dimentio edited the first two chapters for me. Go bug them.

* * *

Chapter 1

 _ **Star**_

Within the large room, five figures stood out against the stark black walls. Two stood higher than the rest, laying out the groundwork for what would ultimately become the world's destruction.

"To conclude this meeting, I'd like to introduce our new minion, announced Count Bleck! Please welcome Star." The Count raised his staff and a girl appeared beside him.

Her skin looked white as paper in the dark room, and a rope of midnight black hair came to the middle of her back. Her emerald eyes scanned the faces of the other minions.

"You've already met Nastasia. This is Mimi, Dimentio, and O'Chunks." Count Bleck gestured to each of them respectively.

Mimi, the green girl adorned in a long polkadot dress, was waving at her. Star gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

The masked jester, Dimentio, simply watched her with a strange smile on his face.

O'Chunks, who seemed to be some type of general, gave her a salute, which she returned.

Other than that, she seemed to have no intentions of conversing with them.

Count Bleck cleared his throat, drawing all attention back to him.

"There's your meeting pedestal," he said, gesturing to the empty platform across from him. "I believe we've covered everything, but do you have any questions?"

"Yes." She turned to glare at Dimentio. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" The other two had at least made some type of a friendly gesture. But he had not motioned to her in the slightest.

The corners of his mouth only curved higher. "Ah ha ha. So you are a human, am I correct?"

Star's heart skipped a beat at his question. What would make him ask something like that? "Yes," she answered, keeping her voice as steady as possible. "Is that an issue?"

"Not necessarily, I was simply wondering what powers you could possibly possess. After all, we don't need anyone dragging us down within our ocean of destruction."

Star ignored the questioning eyes of the other minions as her hair burst into flames.

"How about you mind your own business and-"

"Alright, that is enough!" Count Bleck said, cutting off Star. "Meeting adjourned."

"Wait Count, she still does not have the ability to flip," Nastasia pointed out.

Star remembered the count mentioning something about being able to travel around dimensions.

"Ah, quite right." He waved his staff and shot an energy ball at Star. She shivered as the magic seeped into her.

Nastasia threw a hand out to the nearly empty room, "Now try going to that pedestal, k?"

Star focused and tried to flip, but was unable to. "I can't." Magic had never really been her strong point.

"Hmm interesting, mused Count Bleck. Dimentio, since you can travel dimensions at ease, you and Star will travel together until we figure this out."

Dimentio seemed just as surprised as she was. "Count Bleck, if I may, this is not a good solution."

"As much of an idiot as he is, I have to agree." Star celebrated internally as she completely wiped the smile off his face.

"I don't see the issue. You are both dismissed." Count Bleck and Nastasia flipped away before they could argue.

Dimentio adjusted his mask and floated over to Star. "Our friendship will be like that of a cat and dog; non-existent."

Star stepped back as he dropped onto the platform. Something about Dimentio made her a bit uneasy being alone with him.

Dimentio closed the gap again, "Shall we?"

She stiffened as the air rippled around them. A distorted sound filled her ears, and then they were gone.

* * *

"Oh dear Grambi!" Star yelled, crumpling to the ground. Her ears were ringing. _"I guess I should have expected that."_

Dimentio smiled broadly. "Ah ha ha! I take it dimension traveling is not your forte!"

Was he really openly laughing at her pain? "Asshole..." she muttered as she righted herself. His grin wavered, but was quickly replaced with a more sickly one than before. She wished his mask covered more than his eyes; the constant smiling was already irking her. "I could have walked, you know."

He tilted his head slightly. "Oh, but what fun is that?"

"It's fun for me."

They stood there in an unspoken staring contest, until Dimentio closed his eyes and chuckled.

Star furrowed her brows. "What?"

He paused to grin at her again. "I imagine you brought some with you."

"Shoot!" Her bag was still outside the meeting room, and as much as she hated asking this moron for help, Star had no idea how to get back there."Hey, would you-" But with a laugh, he was gone.

Sighing, Star opened the door and set off into the maze of hallways.

* * *

After wandering for a bit, she ran into Mimi, who had insisted on giving Star a tour of the castle. Star accepted without hesitation. Knowing the castle layout meant she could push off traveling with Dimentio. _"Not that he seemed interested anyway."_

"And finally, this is the training room. Don't forget we'll be meeting in here at nine," Mimi reminded her cheerfully. "I have to go. Do you need help getting anywhere?"

Star shook her head. "I'll manage. Oh, and thanks for showing me around."

"No problem," Mimi said, skipping off.

The green girl had taken interest in her Rather quickly. _"I_ am _the only other female besides Nastasia and she's a bit too stuck up to have an actual conversation_ _with_."

Star checked the clock. There was only a half hour until the meeting. She debated going back to her room, or just waiting out here.

Star opted for heading back. It would be nice to set some belongings out and make herself feel a little more at home.

* * *

"You're late, Star," Count Bleck scolded.

It was nine-sixteen when she came rushing in. "Sorry, I got lost."

That was a lie. She had been snooping around. But no one needed to know that.

She reluctantly stood at the end of the line-up, next to Dimentio.

"Thought you had chickened out. I wouldn't have been surprised." Dimentio taunted just loud enough for her to hear. Star frowned but refused to reply.

"Well, you haven't missed much. We were just discussing what is happening this session," Nastasia informed her. "The count and I would like to test your combat skills.

There will be two one-on-one fights. We will have a spell cast on this room so that any attacks against the other will leave no physical damage."

The count looked down the line. "So who is going to go first?"

"I will," Star said, stepping forward and tossing a glance back at Dimentio. One thing she was not afraid of was fighting.

Bleck considered her. "Are you sure? You may want to watch and see how the others fight first."

She stood her ground. As much as she hated to admit it, Dimentio's words had gotten to her. "I'm sure."

"Alright. And against her...Mimi?" he suggested.

Mimi shook her head.

"O'Chunks?"

He was also unwilling. "I don't want ta hurt ya, lass."

Star began to regret her decision.

"Dimentio?"

"Why not. Let us test how well our human can fight."

At that moment, Star wished she could take back her words.

" _Damn them."_ Of all the people she could go up against... _"Well, maybe this won't be too bad. It just gives me the chance to prove him wrong."_

"Ok then, out to the middle of the floor." Count Bleck relayed the rules: "When I say stop, all fighting must cease. The round will be over when one of you gives up, are no longer able to fight, or I say so. Got it?

Star held back a sigh. "Yup."

Dimentio was ever gleeful. "Noted."

"Good." Once Count Bleck and the other minions were rested on platforms above them,

he called down, "Ready? Go."

Neither one of them moved. All of a sudden, Dimentio was gone. Star didn't notice when he reappeared behind her. A starburst of magic missed her by an inch. A warning.

She turned around to face him. He was floating about 5 or 6 feet above the ground, his smile condescending. Star backed up slowly, waiting for his next move. He dropped down to the ground.

He must have moved ten times faster than normal, because, in a flash, he was beside her.

"You plan on attacking any time soon, dear?" he breathed in her ear.

She acted as though she did not hear. Dimentio had floated into the air again, orb in hand. Nothing. That was not the reaction he had expected. Everyone looked to the count, expecting him to say something, but he simply watched Star as if he could figure out what she was doing other than standing there.

Dimentio seemed reluctant to attack. He floated a bit closer. "Star? We don't have fight if you don't want to, but it would be nice if you said someth-!"

Out of nowhere, Star swung her sword. He ducked just in time to avoid the blade.

Dimentio threw another blast down at her. She dropped to the ground and reached into a pouch in her dress, pulling out a shuriken. Dimentio hissed as it caught his shoulder.

She threw another, but he was ready this time and teleported away. Sword in hand, she looked for where he appeared. Something smashed into her head, throwing her to the ground. She rolled out of the way as another starburst came down at her. _"How are they just appearing out of thin air?"_ Then it dawned on her.

"That's a dirty trick!" Star shouted up in the direction the attack came from.

"What? Turning invisible?" Dimentio said, coming into view. "That's nothing compared to pretending that you're scared to fight."

Star smirked. "I suppose so."

They continued to throw attacks, trying to wear the other out. Star stopped for a moment. They seemed to be pretty equally matched and the fight was going nowhere. Dimentio warped a bit closer and snapped his fingers. Star braced herself for some type of attack, but none came. She sheathed her blade and watched him. He tapped the air in front of him, drawing her attention to the near transparent, yellow box that now encased her.

"So," Star said, drawing out the word. "I'm in a box. Oh no, do save me from the dreaded box." She chuckled a little.

"Oh, I wouldn't laugh." He snapped again, causing a small explosion to go off in the corner of the cube. Star's eyes widened as she realized the position she was in.

He sauntered up to her, fingers poised and a wicked smile on his face. She was going to back down and he knew it.

"I give up..." she muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Star knew Dimentio had heard her.

"I. Give. Up," she said through gritted teeth.

Dimentio snapped his fingers and the box disappeared.

The Count looked almost disappointed. "Very well, up here."

Dimentio teleported them to the rest of the group. It took everything out of Star not to fall off the platform.

"Now O'Chunks, Mimi. You're up."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

 _ **Star**_

Star plopped face first onto her bed.

"That was awful..." What was his problem with her? She thought back to their previous conversation, trying to remember anything she may have said to piss him off. But, nothing stuck out. If anything _he_ had initiated the bad blood between them.

She laid there wishing she could suffocate herself, until a tiny mewl came from across the room.

"Oh!" Springing up, she grabbed her bag from the floor. As soon as the zipper came down, a tiny black ball of fur launched itself at her.

She nuzzled the kitten, "I'm sorry Shine, I forgot you were in there." The tiny cat mewed in response.

Sighing, she continued to caress her cat. It was just after ten. She didn't really need to be anywhere until six, for their strange family dinner.

Star was still shocked at the turn of events. Beforehand she, would have never dreamed of destroying everything that was once precious to her. But she would have killed a child just to get out of that Grambi forsaken village. She had been skeptical when the Count had first confronted her about his plans for a perfect world. She had vowed never to deal with any type of destructive magic. It had already made her life a complete a hell. But the promise of making everything right again... Was it worth the death of the world?

Count Bleck had not explained much to her. As far as she knew, he was planning to use the Chaos Heart to destroy these worlds and create one perfect world. She and the other minions had been described in the Dark Prognosticus, thus why Count Beck had recruited them. She was portrayed in the as "A girl with fire in her eyes".

"I guess that makes sense." Star muttered to herself. All this magic was too familiar.

There was a quiet knock on her door. Before she could answer Mimi came bounding in. "Hi there! Oh is that a kitten, it's so cute! Can I pet it?"

Star motioned for her to quiet down. "Do you want the whole castle to hear? Come in, close the door." She wasn't sure if there was anything issue with pets, but she refused to lose Shine.

Mimi sat on the edge of her bed. She held out her hand and tried to coax the cat. After a moment Shine sniffed Mimi. With a mew she nuzzled the shapeshifters hand. Smiling, Mimi cradled it in her arms. "Whats her name?"

"Shine." Star said reluctantly. As if she didn't already get crap for her own name...

Mimi snickered. "So like Starshi-"

"Shut up." Although she couldn't help but grin.

Star watched as the green girl played with her cat. She wasn't really how she felt about Mimi. She seemed nice enough. Hell, she was the only one who had taken the time to approach Star, but there was still something off about her. Star felt uneasy just being in the same room as her. Maybe it was because she didn't act as sweet as she looked. It may also have something to do with the fact that she was a huge robotic spider… Thing. Her and O'chunks fight had been a bit of a shock when she transformed. Star prayed no one else had noticed how uncomfortable she had gotten. Why of all the creatures she could be, was she a spider? They were one of the few things she couldn't stand.

"Did you hear me?" Mimi asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that's a pretty necklace."

"Oh." Her eyes saddened. She didn't even realized she'd been playing with the green star shaped jewel. "Thank you."

"What's it made of?" Mimi asked, oblivious to Stars sudden change in mood.

"Peridot and amethyst." She said quietly.

Mimi frowned, "But amethy-"

Star suddenly jumped up, "I have to go."

"Oh!" Mimi looked startled, "Wait what about Shine?"

"Just leave her there."

"Are you sure? I could watch her if you want."

Star waved her off. "She'll be fine."

"Okay," Mimi joined her in the hallway. "See-ya!"

Star waited until Mimi turned down another corridor and went back to her room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Star woke up to more knocking.

" _That girl, I swear."_ Rubbing the sleep out her eyes, she put shine under the pillow and unlocked the door. "What do you want?"

"Manners would do you wonders." Dimentio said frowning slightly.

"Good evening. What do you want?"

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Are you planning on eating?"

Star looked at the clock. It was ten to six. "Yeah I'm coming."

"I can bring you down if you'd like."

"No, I'm fine." The offer seemed genuine, but Star really didn't want him helping her. She had decided the best way to handle him was to avoid the jester until they had to travel.

Dimentio shook his head, "Do you even know where you're going?"

"I'm good alright!" She snapped.

Dimentio glowered, "Suit yourself." The air began to ripple.

"Wait." Maybe she should atleast _try_ to be on good terms with him. They would have to travel together soon enough. "No, I don't know where I'm going."

The corner of his mouth turned up in the beginning of a smile. "I thought you were fine?"

"Well I'm not."

He turned and began walk down the hallway.

Star stood there confused. After he got halfway down he looked back, "You coming?"

She hurried to catch up, "A yes would have been helpful."

Dimentio only smirked.

A few minutes in and Star was already confused. " _Oh goodness. All these corridors look the same. I'm never going to remember my way."_

They had walk a little while longer before Star realized two things.

One, this looked nothing like the path Mimi showed her. And two, Dimentio still had that stupid smirk on his face.

She glanced up at him. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Nope." He turned to face her, "You will be like an explorer with unmagnetized compass! Ciao."

He warped away, leaving Star stranded in the depths of the castle.

Star was silent for a moment. Then she burst into a fit of giggles.

"I can't even be mad at him." She said through laughs. If she was stupid enough to think he was going to be nice to her, then she deserved to be lost.

After a few moments she regained her composure and once again, tried to make her way to somewhere familiar.

* * *

An hour and a half.

That's how long it took her to get back to her room.

Star even found the kitchen on the way there, not that she bothered to go in. She'd lost her appetite about far too long ago.

Curling up on the bed, she started plotting revenge. Maybe she could dye all his clown clothes pink. Or cut off his fingers in his sleep.

Or maybe she could just punch him. That option was the simplest.

Did anyone even realize she hadn't shown up? Then again, did anyone actually care?

"Probably not." She whispered to herself.

"But you missed me didn't you? I'm sure you were worried sick." She rubbed Shines ears. The kitten mewed and curled up next to her master.


	4. Chapter Three

Sorry, forgot to update this. Apparently school has already broken me...

* * *

Chapter 3

 _ **Dimentio**_

Dimentio wasn't surprised when the door slammed in his face. Taking a deep breath, he teleported into her room.

"What." Star turned to glare at him.

He tsked, "Again with the manners, such a shame. The Count requires us for a meeting."

Her shoulders drooped, "Right now?"

"Yes." He grabbed her by the wrists and warped to the meeting room,.

Dimentio cursed under his breath. He had forgotten she didn't react well to dimension traveling. He pulled her close so she wouldn't fall off the platform.

They stood there in an awkward embrace until Star pulled away from him. She looked like she was going to go to her platform, but instead opted to sit at the edge of his.

The room was unnaturally quiet. They were the only ones in there (Dimentio had given himself extra time to fight with Star). But because he had managed to avoid quarreling with the girl, it was unlikely anyone else would show for another twenty minutes.

Dimentio debated talking to her. He knew he shouldn't but…

The irrational side of him won. As he sat down, Star moved to the far edge of the pedestal.

He wondered if he was going too far with the teasing. He wanted to keep his distance, but the last week had been agony. Besides, it would be nice to go to sleep without checking the door and window locks fifty times.

"Sorry." Dimentio murmured, almost hoping she didn't hear.

Stars head whipped up, "What?"

"I'm sorry." He said firmly.

She rolled her eyes. "Congrats, you've taken an obscene amount of time to decide to feel bad. Also, no your not."

"Hey it's only been a week. And I am _mostly_ sorry." He smiled a little. A real smile. And pushed her off the platform.

* * *

"BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! The Void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric! Yes count bleck is pleased. All has gone as foretold in the dark prognosticus. Now its just a matter of time before all worlds meet their demise. BLECK!" All but Mimi stood in attention, taking in the Count's plan.

"Wow, that's just super, Count! Yeah, first you'll erase all these naughty worlds… And then your gonna build a perfect world without war and all that other icky stuff!" O'chunks said smiling.

" _So that's his game."_ Dimentio thought to himself. Aloud he said. "Yes, yes, no one likes the icky stuff… Yesss... A perfect world... Sounds magical…Ah ha ha. I can hardly stand the wait."

Dimentio wanted to laugh as Star shook her head and muttered that there was no such thing as a perfect world.

"I agree." Dimentio smiled as she struggled for a response.

O'chunks came charging into the room and hopped up onto his platform. "SORRY I'M LATE!" He started at his clone. "What in blazin' bog rats...? How'd I beat meself 'ere?! What's goin' on?!"

"Mimimimimimimimimimimimi! Oh, O'Chunks, you big silly! Didja oversleep or something?" With a puff of purple smoke, Mimi changed into Count Bleck. "I guess it's kinda hard to be on time, though, when you've got muscles instead of brains!"

"'EY! Yeh can't fool me wit' that crazy shape-shiftin' hooliganry! It's Mimi, innit?! Show a

little respect fer the count! Yeh can't go a'borrowin' 'is face, lass!"

The count seemed amused by it all, "Bleh heh heh heh heh... How delightful, Mimi. Almost as dapper… As Count Bleck!"

She turned into Princess Peach, "Aw, golly, thanks, Count! With you around, it's nothing but big smiles all the time! Hanging out with the count. That's MY idea of a perfect world!"

Dimentio leered at her, "And here I thought Mimi's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards…"

She growled and turned into Bowser, "Hey! Dimentio! Have you been reading my diary? I mean... Umm... Never mind."

Star shot him an appalled glance as Mimi mentioned her diary. He only shrugged, "She leaves it out in the open. How could I not?"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh... Well, different strokes for different minions…" The count chucked, "After these rotten worlds are ended, Count Bleck will make all your dreams come true! But for that to happen… We must follow the instructions of the Dark Prognosticus."

"Yeah, about that, just an FYI? I've got an urgent memo for your inbox…" Nastasia spoke up for the first time. "Apparently there's been some unapproved interdimensional activity lately. Yeah... I'm thinking it's the hero of prophecy. We're gonna need an action plan for this guy…"

"A dimensional interloper! And possibly the hero?! You are sure of it, Nastasia?" She nodded. " Interesting, mused Count Bleck. We must put an end to this nuisance…"

"Count Bleck!" O'Chunks called out. "Lemme get this right in me brain. The 'ero Nastasia's goin' on 'bout... He yer enemy? Then yeh gotta cut me loose on 'im! Yeh gotta! I'll give 'im a nice taste o' O'Chunks!"

The Count thought for a moment. "Very well, O'Chunks. I'll leave the hero-chunking to you. Do not fail Count Bleck.

"Yeh can count on me, Count! I'll rain down like a fat thunderstorm! I swear it! Mimi! Dimentio! Yeh should tag along! Yeh could witness a proper chunkin'!" He left the room just as haphazardly as he had entered

"Mmm... I do enjoy a good chunking... Well, then... I believe I'll head out as well." Dimentio quickly seized Star and departed.

* * *

 _ **Star**_

Star groaned as she collapsed unwillingly into Dimentio's arms again. "You'd think I would get used to that"

He shook his head as if he knew better, "Ah ha ha, we'll see."

She moved away from him and gasped as she fell head first into a sand dune.

She spat out grit, "A desert?"

"The Yold Desert." Dimentio was floating above the blue platform she'd fallen off of.

"Where are O'chunks and Mimi?" She made an attempt to stand up, but the sand shifted under her, sending Star back down.

"They are nearby. We'll meet with them soon, I need to find something first. Come." He made no attempt to help her up and began to float the other way.

Star kicked off her shoes, and finally managed to get her balance. Catching up to him, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked.

"Ow, OW! What?" He threw a miniature Starburst at her shoulder and she let go.

Star rubbed her arm. "Thanks for helping me up. And I've fallen twice in the last thirty minutes because of you."

"I caught you the first time did I not?"

"You're also the one that pushed me."

"Yes well…"

Star walked up the stairs and under the mouth shaped overhang, grateful for solid ground. "So what exactly are we looking for?" She hated that he was able to drag her around like this, but at the moment she had to stick with whatever he had planned.

Dimentio dropped down next to her. "There is a monster at the end of these ruins that guards the pure heart."

"A monster?"

"A dragon to be precise." Dimentio examined the wall ahead of them for any indication of a door, but there seemed to be no way to get into the ruins themselves. He frowned and turned back towards the desert.

Star was still puzzled. "So why don't we just leave it to attack the heroes?"

Dimentio was floating over the blue platform again. "Because it is on our hero's side. For now... Hm."

He waved his hand and a light purple aura shimmered around it. Dimentio pressed his palm to the stone. Star heard rumbling behind her as the wall split apart, revealing the ancient remains.

Dimentio cheered triumphantly and warped back to Star. "Shall we?"

"I guess so." It wasn't like she had much of a choice.

They were quiet as the traversed the ruins. Dimentio had been pretty passive since this morning and she was getting worried. Was he planning something? What if he left her here? As long as there were some type of life she wouldn't die. But spending the rest of her life in a desert was not very inviting.

Or maybe she was worrying about nothing. The last couple of time he'd screwed her over he had that mischievous smile plastered across his face. But now...

Star watched her ally as he floated alongside her. She wished she could see his eyes. She had become pretty good at reading people, but the mask made it difficult.

 _"Is that the only reason you want to see them?"_ She shook her head, trying to keep her mind from going there. The sudden movement drew Dimentio's eyes towards her and he finally noticed her gaze. "Yes?"

"I…" Star snapped her head forward again. Why was she letting him get to her? She needed to clear her head and focus on the task at hand.

The pair walked in silence once again until they came to a giant staircase.

"This should be the end." Dimentio said, snapping his fingers. The stairs unwound until there was no evidence they had ever been present.

Star couldn't help but wander into the area, just to see if it was really gone. "So all the puzzles and traps we activated are just to slow them down?"

"Precisely." Dimentio warped them to the top and sat down. "Now we just need to wait. Unless you'd like to watch O'chunks fight?"

"No thanks, I don't need to watch our enemies succeed." She joined him on the floor.

"What makes you think he'll lose? I mean you have seen him. What he lacks in brain he has in brawn."

"He's too cocky."

"I'm sure you would say the same about me."

"Yes but you have the right to be. Just as you said, he's not very smart. You get into your opponent's head"

"Do I now?"

"Well that's how you got me. As soon as you knew I had your pattern down you threw something new at me. You knew how far to push before I gave up. He just charges in, relying solely on his strength. By the second time I watched him fight, I already knew all his moves. There was nothing to surprise me."

He only shrugged, but she could tell he was glowing a little from the praise. "That could also be because of the way you fight."

"And how do I fight?"

"Poorly."

Her hair illuminated the stone as she turned to glare at him.

"Why do your eyes turn red?" He asked suddenly.

"Why do you wear a mask?" She retorted quickly, hoping to gloss over his last question.

"That didn't answer my question."

"And that didn't answer mine."

"I asked first."

"What happened to ladies first?"

"Do I _really_ come off as the type of person to follow such nonsense?"

"Well I was trying to give you the benefit of-" She went quiet as voices echoed from the other side of the room.

"Quicker than I thought." Dimentio muttered. As the stairs began to form again he teleported them outside.

Star squeaked when she realized they were at least fifty feet off the ground. Dimentio, who was holding the squirming girl bridal style, had to turn her head into his chest to muffle her complaints and swears.

"Unless you want to get caught, I suggest you shut up and stop moving." Dimentio hissed into her ear.

"Please put me down." She whined a bit softer.

Dimentio thought for a moment. Then quietly as possible he snapped his fingers and a small near translucent platform appeared below.

He placed her down gently. "Thank you." Star said taking a deep breath.

"Of course. And isn't it amazing what an effect threatening your life has on your manners?"

She crossed her arms. "My manners are fine, you just manage to bring out the worst in me."

"Thanks, it's a talent."

The sand below cascaded away as a large green pipe rose from the ground.

Dimentio snapped again and mouthed to Star "Invisible."

She nodded and watched as a stout man and a rainbow butterfly exited the pipe. "Is that a pixl?" Star wondered aloud.

"Indeed" Dimentio whispered back.

"WARNING!" Star jumped at the robotic voice. A huge dragon burst out of the sand only an arms length away.

It roared at the hero, "INTRUSION DETECTED. LEAVE IMMEDIATELY OR BE PURGED."

"WAIT. SCAN INITIALIZED. RED CAP DETECTED. BLUE OVERALLS DETECTED. LEVEL 5 MUSTACHE DETECTED. INCREDIBLE. POSSIBLE SUBJECT IDENTIFICATION. BUT IT IS IMPOSSIBLE. HOLD YOUR POSITION. SEARCHING DATA BANKS…" The dragon's eyes shifted as it searched for information.

"SEARCH COMPLETE: ONE POSITIVE MATCH. SYSTEM OVERLOAD! LEGENDARY HERO IDENTIFIED!"

Star shot a confused look at Dimentio. What was he doing?

"FORGIVE ME, HERO. I AM CALLED FRACKTAIL. MY ONLY PURPOSE IS TO DEFEND THE PURE HEART FROM LAWLESS INTRUDERS. YOU ARE LATE. I HAVE WAITED THOUSANDS OF YEARS FOR YOUR ARRIVAL. YOU MAY PASS. THE PURE HEART IS JUST AHEAD."

Dimentio stood up, "Ah ha ha. It won't be that easy, oh no…"

"Finally." Star muttered.

Fracktail growled "WHO SPEAKS?"

Dimentio snapped his fingers showing themselves to the group. "So very nice to meet you...and your mustache! I am Count Bleck's master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds... I am...Dimentio! And…" he gestured at her, "Our dear Star. Remember the names well…"

The pixel spoke, her voice shaking slightly, "I know you. You're that…"

Dimentio cut her off. "It would be so very DULL if your journey ended so easily... Instead, it ends with...magic!" He shot a Starburst at Fracktails antenna, sending an electric through it.

"Yes, much better... Now you and this robotic guardian can spend some quality time... Yes, quality snack time! When he snacks...on you! For you...ARE the snack! Ciao!" He turned them invisible once more.

The butterfly groaned, "What did he just…"

Then Fracktail really began to spaz out and Star couldn't help but laugh.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. I AM ERROR. PRESS ANY KEY TO RESTART."

"...SYSTEM NOT FOUND. INSERT INSTALL DISC. DISC NOT FOUND. PLEASE CONFIRM DISC COVER IS CLOSED. READ ERROR. INSERT BOOT DISC AND PRESS ENTER. NO RESPONSE. SYSTEM MAY BE BUSY OR MELTING INTO SLAG. APPLICATION ERROR. SAVE YOUR WORK AND QUIT. YOU LOST EVERYTHING. WAY TO GO, GENIUS. WAITING FOR PROCESSORS. "404 computer hamsters not found." THREAT LEVEL UPGRADED TO JELLY ROLL 1. DETONATION IMMINENT."

"BEEEBLEBLIP!"

"C:/ run query identification

C:/ run insult generator

C:/ results: go away yeti-lip!"

"CTRL ALT DEL!"

As the mustached man and the pixel prepared to fight, Dimentio picked up Star and warped higher.

Star glared at him "Is it really necessary to-!" She cut off her own complaint as Fracktail charged right through where they'd been.

Dimentio created a larger platform out of harm's way and sat down to watch the chaos he'd induced.

Star sat close to him, "I didn't realize you had an actual sense of humor."

He smirked, "Sometimes."

* * *

"SYSTEM CRASH!" After a long battle Fracktail began to shake, "AGH-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G. I HAVE MALFUNCTIONED. WHAT HAVE I DONE... HERO... HERO... THE ERROR IS MINE. I AM SORRY... SHAME CIRCUIT... SMOLDERING. PLEASE... YOU MUST... SAVE... OUR... WORLD…"

They watched as the once powerful Dragon guardian was reduced to mere bones.

"We're just going to leave them to get the pure heart?" Star questioned Dimentio as the red capped man walked into another set of ruins.

"We've done enough for today, don't you think?" He took her hand and teleported back to Stars room.

Star groaned and fell back onto the bed. "You know, I think I am getting used to it. The pain lasts a thousandths of a second less each time."

"Well, it's an improvement." Dimentio gave her a small bow, "Caio."

"Goodbye Dimentio." Star murmured after he left.

* * *

 _ **Dimentio**_

"There you are. A true damsel in distress. A brave one I will admit, but still in dire need of rescue."

The pink princess was playing with her life now. Her only choices were to succumb to Nastasia's demands, fight, or jump. And from What Dimentio could see, she wasn't going down willingly.

The jester sighed and shook his head. "This simply will not do." He snapped his fingers creating a box around the girl and she vanished.

"Much better."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 _ **Dimentio**_

Dimentio pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the ache in his temple to go away.

This whole ordeal was proving to be much harder than he had previously thought. It was apparent that even after three years, he always fell apart because of… " _Just because of a stupid-_ "

"Dimentio!" A voice rang out into the room, "Come to me...Count Bleck!"

He sighed, "It seems I'm being paged." The jester grabbed his mask and double checked the strings, before warping to the Count. "And so I arrive, like a sudden windstorm at a kindergarten picnic!"

Dimentio took note of O'chunks pouting on a nearby pedestal, " _Oh you poor thing. I'll get to you soon enough."_

The Count cleared his throat and Dimentio reluctantly turned his attention forward. "Bleh heh heh heh heh... You and Star would like some playtime, I imagine? So you shall have it, but do not disappoint Count Bleck. Dispatch this hero."

"Your wish is our command. Besides, this fool sounds like an amusing challenge. Now if there is nothing else, I'll just be on my way. Ciao, my count."

He went to Stars room and was surprised to find it empty. "Where…"

Her voice seeped through the thin walls, "Ow. Watch it Mimi!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Neither girl sounded happy. "I know you're upset but there's no reason to take it out on my hair."

Dimentio warped once again to find the two female minions on Mimi's bed. Star had rollers in her hair, and the shapeshifter was currently dragging a brush through another section. He laughed without meaning to, as Star's hair was ablaze despite it all.

Both of them looked up at the noise, "What do you want creep?" Mimi snapped.

"Who are you calling a-" He took a deep breath and started over, "Star and I have business to attend to."

Mimi gestured the mess on Stars head, "Can you give me twenty minutes to finish?"

"Fifteen." He warped back to his room to wait.

* * *

 _ **Star**_

Star let out a breath when Dimentio left the room.

"I'm guessing you don't like him." Mimi commented.

She shrugged, "He's alright when he wants to be. That's not very often but…" Dimentio had warmed up to her just a bit. He had at least found it in his heart to start bringing her to dinner.

"Yeah. I guess the only real issue I have is him stealing my diary all the time. Ah! Sorry I keep pulling it."

Star glanced back wearily at he new found friend. Despit their differences, the two girls managed to that meant Mimi also found it appropriate to use Star to vent. It had been a long sleepless night, but she just hoped Mimi would be willing to return the favour in the future. " _After yanking on my scalp all morning, she'd better."_

Despite Dimentios order, or perhaps simply in spite of it, Mimi spent another twenty five minutes preening Star. The green girl had gone to meet with Nastasia, leaving Star staring at her reflection in a large mirror on the wall. Large, buoyant curls hung around her face. Depending on the way she turned, they fell across her vision, "This is stupid. How am I supposed to fight with my hair in my face?"

Two sharp raps sounded behind her. She met Dimentios mask in the mirror, "Your hair looks nice."

Star hated how genuine the comment sounded. "Shut up." She ran her hand through the curls one last time before going to him.

"I mean it. The fire is a nice accent."

"You know what? Your right. Fire is a nice accessory and I'm sure it'll look perfect on you." She threw a ball of flames towards his chest.

Dimentio barely glanced at it, shooing it away with his hand. Star jumped forward and caught it before it singed Mimi's dress. "Hey, save it for our real enemies." He offered his hand, "Ready?"

She hesitated for a moment (it took everything out of her not to hand him the fire) before placing hers in his.

Star's hand looked ghostly in his onyx velvet gloves. She decided to focus on the jewel on his poncho, rather than their clasped hands (not that staring there was much better of an option). "Where are we going anyway?"

"There is a forest within the Bitlands. We're going to have a little play date with our heroes." He tugged her arm and she stumbled forward, colliding with his chest. As always, he warped before she could retaliate.

"That's a couple trees and a half." Star commented once she regained her balance.

A tree as wide as a bus stretched up in front of them. It's branches shadowed the area around them and Star had to crane her neck just to see the top.

Dimentio nodded, "I concur. It reaches the stars like a skyscraper."

Star grimaced a little as her said her name, despite it being indirectly. She pointed to light at the top branches, hoping he didn't notice. "Is that a door up there?"

Dimentio floated a little higher, "Yes, it would appear so."

"We should wait up there. They'll be tired from the climb once they get to us."

He smirked, "What, you don't think you can take them without a handicap?"

"Not necessarily. But we should take any advantage we can get."

"I suppose so." He took them to the top. Once inside he clicked his fingers and vines grew over the opening. "Can you dry them out a little?"

"Sure." Heat radiated from her hand as she dried the ivy.

They made their way up the inside of the dotwood tree, setting little traps as they went.

"That looks tedious." Star said looking back at their work.

"Very." Dimentio agreed.

When the two emerged from the the inside, Star walked to the edge of the branch, "Wow."

They had a view of the whole forest from up there. The ocean was in the distance and they could just make out an ivory castle ahead.

"Beautiful." Dimentio had walked up behind her, his breath warm on her neck.

Star sat down on the limb, hoping he didn't see her blush. Why was he so touchy today?

Dimentio settled next to her, "Why do you insist on playing with death?"

Star was surprised to hear his voice shake, "Are you alright?"

He took a slow breath, "I'm fine. I'm fine..." Star wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, her or himself. His eyes flicked to the ground for a moment and he visibly flinched.

After a moment, she looked up at him in disbelief, "You're afraid of the height?

Dimentio immediately warped away at her words

Star turned to find him at the base of the branch his back against the tree, "I don't mean to laugh but I'd never expect you of all people to be afraid of heights."

He continued to ignore her.

"I mean you can levitate. It just doesn't…" She laughed at the familiarity of it all. "Look, I'm sorry."

He still didn't move.

She sighed, "Come on Dimentio. Hey if it's any consolation, I'm afraid of spiders."

He smiled a little, "You who could kill it from fifty feet away with _fire_ , is afraid of spiders." Then he broke into laughter.

"Wait… Wait…." He said between giggles, "So...Mimi…"

"She freaks me the hell out."

"You seemed pretty comfortable with her this moring.." He inched towards her again.

"I still like her, I just have to forget about the whole arachnid thing. Though I admit, she can be a bit much sometimes…"

He pulled at one of her curls and watched it spring back up, "I've noticed. Hey can we possibly move away from impending doom?"

Star let him lead her back to the trunk of the tree. "You're ridiculous." She yawned.

"Tired?"

"Mimi kept me up complaining about our heroes."

"Ah." Dimentios tone softened, "Why don't you sleep? It seems we may be up here for a while."

"Now?" She scoffed, "I'll pass."

His shoulders drooped a bit, "Come on, have a little faith in me."

"Who said it's because of-"

"I know you don't trust me. And quite frankly I haven't given you a reason to. But you'll be fine. I swear."

Star still refused.

* * *

 _ **Dimentio**_

Dimentio ran his fingers through the sleeping girls hair.

It had taken her no more than ten minutes to fall asleep, and another five for her head to slip into his lap.

"This is absolute torture." He murmured. The situation was bad enough _without_ her being drawn to him...

Dimentio sighed and looked out into the forest. Where were the heroes of light? It had been more than an hour. Did he and Star miss them or had their opponents avoided the tree altogether?

Just as he was preparing to scope out the woods, voices came from within the bark of the giant tree.

"Speak of the devil..." He pulled Stars hair out of her face, "Pocahontas my dear."

Star let out a mewl and stretched. Her hair ignited as soon as their eyes met.

"Don't look at me, you're the one who decided to lay there." Dimentio said before she accused him of anything.

"Why didn't you move me?" Despite her complaints, Star made no action to sit up.

" _Alright, enough of this."_ Dimentio gritted his teeth,"I didn't want to wake you. And if you have such an issue, then perhaps you should get your head off my c-"

"Okay okay!" Star jumped up and straightened out her dress.

Dimentio created platform a in the leaves above them, "They'll be here soon."

Star only nodded. It was obvious she was a bit peeved, but he couldn't afford to care. Without warning, he warped them to the platform. She dropped onto one knee and took a shaky breath. Dimentio shook his head and turned them transparent. He was surprised to see her flinch at the click of his fingers.

Feeling a bit bad, he offered to help her up. She ignored the hand and sat on the edge of the cube.

Just as he attempted to make amends, the door opened below them.

 _"I'll deal with this later."_ He thought, taking one last glance at Star.

"Ah ha ha. Finally, you arrive!" Mario, Peach, and Bowser searched for the source of the voice, "You don't wear tardiness well."

"You two again!" Mario exclaimed recognizing Blecks minions from before.

"We are humble servants of Count Bleck…" He spun around, "Master of dimensions... Pleaser of crowds... I am...Dimentio!"

Star jumped onto the floor landing just in front of the heroes. She drew her sword and curtsied, "And I am Star."

"It is truly enchanting to finally meet our hapless victims. I have prepared a special morsel of a treat for you!"

With a snap of his fingers they were no longer on the tree. The area around them seemed to fall apart brick by brick, only to be replaced with a sickly green enclosure.

"How about some...MAGIC!" Dimentio chuckled at Peach's gasp below, "And...voila. You are now in Dimension D, a dimension of my own creation. In this mind-bending rea-"

"Dimentio..."

"What?" He opened an eye, "Oh Grambi help me."

It seemed Bowser had been kind enough to catch Star before she hit the ground. The girl was out cold, slumped in his arms.

"Just…" He took Star and rested her on the platform, placing a cube around it.

He turned back to the heroes, "Now as I was saying. In this mind-bending realm, my attacks are 256 times more potent!" He spun again, "I am now far more powerful! I could obliterate you with a raise of an eyebrow! Now we must duel, like two gleaming banjos on a moonlit stoop!"

Dimentio tossed a starburst at the group. Peach threw up her parasol to shield her friends. As soon as Dimentio re-appeared, Mario ran in aiming for the Jesters head. He warped again and Mario landed hard where Dimentio once stood.

He teleported again, lolling in the air. "Oh come on," he jeered, "Are you even trying?"

Bowser growled, "You little..." He luned forward, striking Dimentio on his side and knocking him to his feet.

Dimentio gripped his midsection, his smile faltering for just a moment. "Better, better. But can you pierce this… illusion?" A second version of the jester appeared, mimicking his moves. Starbursts rained down, a few of them hitting their targets.

Dimentio cackled as they flipped dimensions. He followed and tapped Bowser on the shoulder. "Oh you can't truly be trying to take refuge from the master of dimensions like this, are you?"

They exchanged blows for a while, but it wasn't long until Dimentio collapsed.

He picked his head up a little as the hero's came closer. "Your blows are like miniature jackhammers wielded by tiny, angry road workers! How is this possible? This dimension makes me 256 times more powerful…"

"It would seem it makes us powerful as well." Peach said thoughtfully.

"...Aha...ha...ha." Dimentio floated into the air, "Of course! This was simply an amusement that played out exactly as I planned! Were you amused? That was just an hors d'oeuvre! The next time we meet, you will feast on a deadly eight-course meal!"

He used his magic to return them to the Dotwood tree. Scooping up Star he said his farewell, "And with that, my persistent foes, I must say... Ciao!"

He warped away and watched his adversary's scale the last of the tree from above.

"Mmm... A little more, perhaps? They are strong, but they must be stronger yet to defeat Bleck. I must make sure they can face him when the time comes around at last…" He inspected his companion who had yet to wake up, "But first…"


	6. Chapter Five

_**A/R:**_ (Sorry, forgot to this upload earlier, I was out of my city volunteering and the stupid hotel wifi wouldn't connect.)

I tried to rewrite this chapter to be less perverted, although somehow I'm not sure I accomplished that...

Thanks

* * *

Chapter Five

 _ **Dimentio**_

"...And that is how the ruffians managed to best me." Dimentio finished retelling his battle to the count. He added a bit more flair than needed. But after losing, he had to make himself look _mildly_ capable. "Ah ha ha. They are strong, to be sure... Very strong. Dare I say...They might be strong enough to defy the prophecy!"

The Count cupped his chin, "Spare Count Bleck your theatrics. The Light Prognosticus is Dark Prognosticus holds the answer to eliminating heroes that rise to stop us."

" _Let's see what else I can tear out of you."_ Dimentio cocked his head slightly, "Oh my. That's the first time that morsel of information has touched my ears. Do tell!"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh... In due time, Dimentio. In due time." He turned to Nastasia "Oh, Nastasia? It's time we set ' _him'_ on these pests."

The secretary nodded, "Yeah, um, I can take care of that for you, Count."

"Lovely, exclaimed Count Bleck. Return to your posts, my dear minions."

"As you command, Count! HAIL BLECK!" The minions cheered in unison. One by one they left the room.

"Dimento…" Bleck said before he could leave, "Star will be alright?"

"Of course. I'm doing everything in my power to be sure of that. It would be a shame if anything were to happen to her, wouldn't it? Ciao."

Dimentio pretended to warp from the room and instead turned invisible. He floated closer to the pair. He barely heard Nastasia.

She shuffled her feet, "Um…"

Bleck glanced back, "Does something trouble you, Nastasia?"

"Yeah, Count... You know, there's still time... You can change your mind…"

"That is enough, Nastasia. We've already come this far, so we shall forge on! But you needn't stay by Count Bleck's side." He said reassuringly, "You can depart with my blessing."

"Um, no, my count. I won't be doing that. My life is already sworn to you. Yeah, it's

belonged to you since the day you saved me... I'll be sticking it out with you until my game ends, 'K?"

He seemed upset by her answer, "If that pleases you…"

Dimentio waited for them to leave before appearing. "My my my! How interesting! Nastasia and the Count have such DEEP conversations. Mm... Just what is our dear count playing at? Ah, well. I'll let him worry about that. I must attend to my own… projects." " _And people."_ He added silently.

* * *

 _ **Star**_

Star wanted to run headfirst into a wall, just to get away from the throbbing in her temple. Once she had convinced herself that wasn't a rational way to solve her issue, she made an attempt to recover any memory of what the hell happened.

 _"We were about to fight the heroes. Then Dimentio did something and..."_

Then what? Did he attack her? That wasn't likely, she felt completely unscarthed. Or maybe...

 _"Oh forget it."_ Her head already hurt. The most most important thing was that she was alive.

Just as she was drifting off again, the sound of page turning cut into the silence. Star opened her eyes completely now and scanned the room.

 _"Is this Dimentios room?"_ His hat rested on a nightstand that was not hers, _"Am I in his bed?"_

"Star?" She finally turned over to find Dimentio on his back, book in hand.

"What..." Star started, but she didn't know what to ask first.

He seemed to understand, "I have a dimension of my own creation called Dimension D. I brought us there to fight the heroes and when I did, you passed out. You're lucky one of them caught you before you hit the ground. It's quite odd… They had every opportunity to hurt us while I was distracted. I guess that's their own loss."

"Okay..." That was believable. She already reacted poorly to dimension hopping. That big of a change must have screwed with her system. "So why am I in your room?"

"Well to be honest I didn't think you would be out this long, maybe an hour at most. But after the first three went by I didn't want to leave you alone, just incase you were dead or dying. Your lack of pulse didn't really help the situation."

"I have a pulse." She defended weakly.

He wasn't having it, "Even so, easier to find when you're in control of your body."

"I... Oh forget it." She really didn't feel like arguing over something that he was right

about. "Um... Dimentio. Who changed my clothes?" She was in one of her nightgowns and unless she stripped and re-dressed in her sleep, somebody else had to have done it. And If Dimentio had touched her...

"Ah ha ha, Mimi did." He looked right at her as he said, "Don't worry, I'll only take off your clothes when you ask, Dear."

Blood rose to her cheeks, _"When, I ask?"_

Dimentio turned back to his book, obviously happy with himself.

" _Yeah well I'm not staying with your smug ass."_ Star shoved the blankets towards him and threw one leg off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

Star paused, "My room."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm still not sure if anything's actually wrong. So if you could kindly remain here so you don't die in your room, that would be wonderful."

"And how do you plan on keeping me here?"

"I can tie you to the bed, if you so desire."

Somehow Star doubted that's all he meant. "Perverted bastard…" She said under her breath as she resumed her position on the bed. She didn't put it past him to actually restrain her.

She gasped as Dimentio wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into the curve of his body. His lips brushed her ear, "You should watch what you say dear. It may come back to bite you." Dimentio tugged on her cartilage with his teeth, getting the desired reaction.

Then he unwrapped himself from the trembling girl and continued to read as if nothing had happened.

Star on the other hand was in shock. He had gotten a little physical before, but hadn't gotten anywhere close to _that._

 _"And I was just so willing to give in… No no, it was just my body reacting… To him…"_ That thought didn't make her any less distraught.

She wished there was anything she could keep her attention on, but like her own, the room was nearly bare.

Once again she found her herself watching the fool, who was still reading, completely contempt with the situation.

Well, perhaps it wasn't fair to call him that, as for the first time, he wasn't adorned in the jester outfit. She almost wanted to laugh seeing him in a t-shirt and sweats. The only constant was his mask. " _I guess it's not just part of the costume._ She couldn't help but inquire, "Do you sleep in your mask?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious is all." Her hair sparked when she realized he'd never answered her.

"So," Star decided to try for a less awkward topic. Maybe indulging in him was a poor choice on her part, but she was craving something besides silence. Besides, if he was going to ignore what had just transpired, so would she. "You created your own dimension? Just out of thin air?"

"In a way. I've been able to manipulate the space around me since I was a child. It was actually only recently that thought about using that ability to create a whole new area separate from all the other worlds. So I gathered dimension space linked to my magic energy, and pushed everything else away." She could hear the pride in his voice.

"It's just kinda floating then?"

"You could say that. I know its not connected to the rest because then anyone could get to it. I don't think there's physical space between them,I mean never been able to get to it but…" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Of course, this is all just my guessing. I don't think I explained any of that right."

"It kinda makes sense."

"Kinda sorta." He held his side and winced as he sat up.

"Are you alright?" She cursed herself for sounding so concerned.

"Yeah, the heroes gave me a bit of a beating though."

She turned away, "Right…"

"Hey cheer up. You have them to yourself next time, don't you? Owww..."

Star rolled over to look at him, "What are you- oh! How did you get that!?" Dimentio had lifted up his shirt to reveal a wide gash that trailed from his hip up to his chest.

"I may have gotten a bit too cocky and allowed our monster king's claw to catch me."

"Moron." She chastised, "It's not even wrapped. Did you clean it properly?"

"Well I started to, but it burned and..." He shrugged, "I stopped the bleeding at least."

"Do you have a first aid kit?

"In the bathroom but... What are you doing?"

Star gestured for him to follow her as she walked towards his bathroom. She heard his

defeated sigh and the bed creak as she grabbed supplies from the draws.

"Sit on the counter."

Dimentio hopped on and allowed her to step up to his chest. "Is this really necessary?"

"When you are incapable of taking care of yourself, it is." She tried to avoid thinking too much as she pulled off his shirt.

"Oh so there's an issue with me changing your clothes, but it's fine if you undress me?" His tone didn't match the complaint.

"This is different."

"You were incapacitated!"

"Hush." She took a wet cloth and wiped off the dried blood, trying her best to avoid his amorous gaze. "Stop looking at me like that."

"You're the one feeling me up. I think I can look at you-" He fussed and dug his nails into the counter as she put a healing agent straight onto the wound.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, that's going to hurt."

"Thanks." He said gritting his teeth, "There are so many better ways you could have gone about that."

"It's been open so long, I just want to make sure it's sterile." Star wrapped a large bandage around Dimentios waist, "Isn't this better?"

He sighed, "Yes, thank you. You like playing nurse?"

If he meant that in a crude way, she choose to ignore it, "Yeah I guess so. I know it annoys people, but I can't help it. Do you want your shirt?"

He gestured towards the dresser, "No just throw it over there. I don't know how it would annoy people, I think it's a nice trait to have. It makes you motherly."

She shrugged, "Not everyone sees it that way."

Dimentio had gotten back into his bed and Star felt a bit conflicted. She wasn't sure she wanted to join him but at the same time…

As if reading her mind he said, "You can go if you'd like. At least if you die I can say I tried."

 _"That didn't help me."_ Star was hoping he would make the decision for her. She made the wise choice and walked to the door, "I'll go. Thank you."

"Of course." He sounded a little disappointed, "Goodnight."

"Night." Star opened the door and stopped, "Pocahontas."

"What?"

"You called me Pocahontas earlier. Isn't it sleeping beauty?"

"Helpless doesn't suit you."

"Oh." That was a bit surprising. The way he treated her sometimes, she figured Dimentio still thought her useless.

Star shut the door quietly, unsure of what to make of the night.


	7. Chapter Six

_**A/R:**_ I still can't get this chapter to sound right but it's been four+ weeks and I'm tired of looking at it.

Thanks

* * *

Chapter Six

 ** _Star_**

Star pulled the damp towel off her hair and dropped haphazardly onto the edge of the sink. The end of it caught her dagger and sent both objects to the ground. She sighed and bent to pick them up, pausing to play with small blade.

It had been two weeks since she'd arrived at castle bleck. She'd finally gotten comfortable enough to stop bringing in her sword everywhere she went. Now it was just a knife or shurikens.

It felt strange being so affable with others again, to actually trust them. But somehow she'd managed to get really close to Mimi and even Dimentio, to a point.

Star draped a towel around herself and walked back into her room. She came to an immediate halt when she was met with complete darkness.

" _I know I left the light on."_ She gripped the knife and took a hesitant step.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, a large lump formed on her bed. Star took two more steps and leaped onto the mattress, grabbing the intruder and pinning them beneath her.

They let out a yelp and tried to kick her off. "Hey!"

Her hair illuminated their face, "Dimentio," She loosened her grip, "What are you doing here?"

"I do apologize. I was only coming in to chat. And I have a bit of a migraine so I turned off the lamp and then I guess I fell asleep…" He grimaced, "Now while I am not _necessarily_ upset with our current positions, I am still in quite a bit of pain. So if you would be ever so kind to get off of me…"

Star squeaked and jumped off, grateful for the darkness hiding her slipping towel. She flicked on the light and glanced back at Dimentio. "Turn around."

He smirked but did as he was told.

"What did you want to talk about?" She considered making him leave but didn't bother. Despite breaking into her room and being marginally lewd, he was being pretty mellow right now. And memories of the previous night still lingered in her mind.

"Hm?" She glanced back and saw he had let shine crawl into his lap, "Oh, right. I figured it may be nice to regroup to prepare for the second round with our heroes of light."

"Another set of training?" She pulled on her top and joined him on the bed.

"Precisely."

"Sounds good. I wanted a rematch anyway."

He scoffed, "Fine by me. I don't mind trouncing you a second time."

Star frowned. She hated that he still had that first victory to hold over her head. Even if she _did_ beat him this round, he'd probably chalk it up to seeing him fight so many times since then. As petty as it was, she wanted to get back at Dimento, or at the least match the score. "If you're so sure of yourself then how about we up the ante?"

"A bet then..." The eyes on his mask closed as he thought it over. "On what grounds?"

"We'll fight with the same rules that applied the last time. If I win you have to promise to never leave me without a way to get back to the castle, in a _reasonable_ amount of time." As close as they had gotten, she was still waiting for him to turn back on her. Besides, she wasn't going to risk too much.

He pouted, "Must you ruin my fun?"

"Yes."

"Very well. And when I am the victor?"

"What do you want?" He had most of the power over their situation to begin with. She honestly couldn't imagine what else he needed.

"What do I want…" Dimentio murmured thoughtfully. A wicked grin spread across his face, "A kiss."

"A kiss!" Star knew he could be overbearing, but this seemed out of his character. "Really?"

"Yes." He held out a gloved hand, "Do we have a deal?"

She drew back, "W-wait."

"What," He titled his head, "Afraid you'll lose? You were so confident a minute ago."

Anything but a yes to his offer would only dig her into a deeper hole. "Just _one_ kiss?"

"Uh huh." His smile turned coarse, "Unless you desire more, my dear."

She acted like she didn't hear his last statement, although her face showed the opposite. "Okay…" She shook his hand.

Dimentio gave her palm a gingerly squeeze before she pulled away, "Wonderful."

Star couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"Why a kiss?" He shrugged as if it was nothing, "Because you'll hate it."

"Oh..." Did he have to antagonize her every chance he got?

"Besides," Dimentio added, "You've got me shaking in my boots. I do fear with my current injuries I may be at a disadvantage." He declared dramatically.

Star smiled a little, " _A kiss isn't so bad is it? He could of asked for more."_ Besides, she was going to win this one. She had to.

Feeling a bit more comfortable, Star reached up and played with one of the jewels on his hat.

Dimentio sighed, "What are you doing Bella?"

She immediately dropped her hand. "What?"

He seemed just as surprised, "Oh, Bella? It's Italian for-"

"Beautiful, I know... Its just..."

"Coming from me. I'm sorry it's just force of habit." He stumbled through his explanation.

"No it's okay just…" Her voice cracked, "Someone used to call me that. That's all."

"Oh. Would it be alright if I used it? I like it more than my dear. Unless of course it bothers you. Which it probably does since someone else called you it and-"

"Dimentio," The area under his mask was a deep red. "It's fine, you can call me Bella."

He thanked her and shooed Shine off his lap, "Come down in about an hour." And without so much as a 'ciao', he left.

Star was shocked to see the normally composed man get so flustered. Although she had been just as unsettled by the conversation.

Star picked up her cat and tried to forget what had just transpired.

* * *

 _ **Dimentio**_

Dimentio squeezed his eyes shut. This was all wrong. They were too far into the game to be making false moves like that. He was supposed to go in there and explain everything. And instead he… " _I fell apart."_

Dimentio settled onto the loveseat, trying to ignore the chessboard before him. He knew he'd have to move the pieces eventually. That mistake had cost him more than a few moves.

With a heavy hand, he slid his main pieces further apart, " _There, that's good enough."_

Dimentio pulled himself further into the cushion. He had an hour to figure out how to fix things. There wasn't much of a point in being subtle. He needed to do something malevolent and soon.

But time slipped away from him, like a child from its mother in a crowd. It was nearly time to go and he had thought of nothing to fix his error.

He debated skipping the duel completely. "I have to show up, I'm the one who called everyone down-" Dimentio threw his hand to his mouth in shock of himself as a thought crossed his mind. "No." He whispered. "I couldn't. That's beyond despicable. It's…"

It was perfect.

* * *

 _ **Star**_

Star stood in the center, sword drawn and aimed at Mimi. The spider girl had already lost fiving legs and was doing her best to hobble away, while still aiming rubees at her opponent.

Star wasn't really sure who the better fighter was in this instance. They both excelled and faltered in very different areas.

"No!" Star yelled. Mimi had managed to catch her square in the back with a rubee. She slipped to the floor.

Mimi crawled onto one of the floating platforms and dropped another large jewel over Star.

Before it could make contact, the rubee warped away.

Dimentio was hovering next to O'chunks, spinning the rubee on the palm of his hand. "Come now, how fair of a fight would it be if you're already impaired?"

Mimi turned back into her false self. "Dimentio!" She stalked over and snatched it out of his hand.

" _I guess he decided show up after all."_ Star had been hoping Dimentio backed out. It was half an hour since the time he set for them to meet. They had all fought at least least once and were planning to end training after her and Mimi's battle.

Dimentio ignored Mimis whining and focused on Star, "Shall we?" Any remnants of his previous discomfort were gone from his tone.

Star however felt a new rush of intimidation as she approached him, "I guess so." It was apparent Dimentio had noticed nervousness in her voice as she answered.

"Good." He said under his breath, "Whether it's the fear of failing again or having to follow through on our bet, I'm glad there's something to keep you in check."

She wanted to ask what he meant, but Mimi walked up to them and groaned, "You two are fighting _again_."

Star waved her off, "Don't worry, I plan on beating him this time."

Dimentio chuckled, "We shall see."

Mimi and O'chunks hopped onto a platform, giving them the floor.

"Ready..." Dimentio floated into the air.

"Set." Star got into a battle stance.

"Go." And he disappeared.

"Wonderful." Star muttered.

She swung her sword to deflect a starburst behind her. Dimentio reappeared, a never ending grin on his face, "Ah ha ha. You are like a newborn kitten, continually learning." He threw a few more, only one getting past her defense. Star brought her sword down, but he moved before she could make contact. Shurikens aimed, she missed again.

"Come now, you fought better the first time. A little motivation perhaps? Some magic then!"

Dimentio warped away returning with two identical figures who floated on either side of her.

Star flickered between the two, trying to find any indication of the real one. "Cute trick."

She directed her comment to the one on her left, but both responded, "Why thank you."

Star hadn't thought it was possible for him to sound any more contemptuous but apparently having more than one of him did the trick.

The Dimentios flashed closer and threw a mass of starbursts at Star.

Despite her best efforts, one hit her leg and she tumbled to the ground, "Getting tired of this!"

Unlike earlier, when the Dimentios came in closer she threw a shuriken, choosing blindly which one was real.

Dimentio cursed and his clone evaporated.

Dimentio rubbed his leg where Star had made contact and snapped his fingers. Like before, she was unable to move fast enough to escape the energy boxs.

Star pounded on the cube but there was no mercy from him this time. Their onlookers cringed as she cried out and fell to her knees. Dimentio hovered across from her and she prepared to fight again.

"Wouldn't this be easier if you showed your true self?" He threw his starburst to the side, almost in disgust.

Star feigned confusion, "What?"

"Don't play stupid," The smile left his face. "You're not human."

"I don't know what you're thinking," She took an unsteady step back, her stomach in knots. "But I'm no different than you."

"I am inclined to disagree with that. I must say there are more than a few traits that show the opposite." Something behind her caught his attention for a moment, but Star refused to get distracted. "Your eyes changing colour, your hair, your teeth." Star blinked and he was next to her, "And so many other little quirks I'll refrain from mentioning."

"Stop it." Star wanted so badly to defend herself. But the determination, the malice in his voice… She only took another wobbly step away.

O'chunks and Mimi seemed to be waiting for Star as well as neither spoke up in her or Dimentios defense.

"Maybe you need some help…" Dimentio knocked her sword out of her hand as he picked Star up.

"Hey!" Star struggled to no avail.

"'ey ya little punk, what ar' ye doin!" O'chunks and Mimi jumped up, but they were in no position to help as Dimentio warped away.

Dimentio reappeared, his back to the ceiling, and dropped Star.

She flailed for a moment. Despite the height of the ceiling, the floor was getting too close too fast.

Mimi and O'chunks were coming closer but there wasn't much they could do without hurting themselves. The accursed jester was watching her from above, waiting to see the decision she would make.

Seeing as she had no other choice, Star spread her wings and flew back up at Dimentio.

Red hair flailing behind her, Star pushed him into the ceiling. "My my _Bella,_ what pointy teeth you have." He teleported before her fist could make contact.

"You bastard! How about you show your damn face!"

Dimentio threw an attack from behind, not taking her bait.

She turned around and flew at him at him, the force added from her wings caught him off guard, knocking him a little closer to the floor.

"See? Isn't this- " He cried out suddenly as Star dug into the wound on his side. Unable to keep up his levitation, Dimentio fell flat onto his back.

She dropped down next to him and picked up her sword, placing the tip of the blade on his neck before he could move.

"Mercy…" Dimentio rasped, still clutching his side.

"Why? No one can _really_ gets hurt in this room do they?" She pushed down.

"Star, release him." Count Blecks voice rang out. She pulled up the blade slightly, still reluctant to let her enemy up. "That is enough." He ordered firmly

Star sheathed her blade and turned to the count. He and Nastasia stood near the doorway, the secretary wide-eyed.

"How long…" Star started to ask.

"Midway through your fight." Bleck tapped his staff, "Would you like to explain, or shall I?"

" _At Least Dimentio can't lie about what happened."_ Star thought to herself. She sighed and looked between the minions and her leader. "I'm not human, I never have been. I just didn't deem it necessary to show what I really was." She kept her speech short and to the point.

Mimi giggled, "Well I'm not human either!"

"What?" Star wasn't sure she heard her right.

"You're so silly. Why would it bother us that you're not human?" She laughed again, "I wish we found out a little differently but…" Star followed Mimi's eyes to her fallen foe.

Dimentio was still on the ground, although he had managed to sit up. He coughed and spat out blood. The safety spell only did so much and he was badly injured.

"Dimentio," Star wouldn't say the counts tone was necessarily kind, but there was still a hint of worry in it, "Let Count Bleck heal-"

"Don't… I… I'm fine." He stood up shakily and and looked at Star, "Congrats. I will uphold my side of the deal as promised." He shoved past the count and out the door.

"Deal?" Mimi asked.

"We made a silly bet for our match. I didn't think he would…" She trailed off still in a bit of shock.

"Well I do believe that's enough for today, don't you all agree? Count Bleck will see you all tomorrow" He turned to Nastasia, "Will you attend to Dimentio?"

"Of course Count."

When the two left the room, Mimi turned to Star, "Let's go. You can play with my hair this time, okie dokie?"

Star nodded and the girls moved to leave.

"Lass."

Star turned to O'chunks, Hmm?"

"Yer wings ar' very pretty, if I may."

The corner of her mouth turned up just a little, "Thank you."


	8. Chapter Seven

_**A/R:**_

Hahaha, remember when I said I was going to upload every Sunday? Yeah, that was a month+ ago. Let's try this again, starting today.

Thanks.

* * *

Chapter Seven

 _ **Star**_

"Other hand."

"...Huh? Oh, sorry." Star examined her freshly painted nails as Mimi started on the right hand.

"It's fine." The green girl assured her. Star noticed she was picking her words carefully.

" _I guess I did lose it for a moment there."_ In the hour since their fight, Star had gone from stunned, to appalled, to just blatantly pissed.

Mimi bit her lip and took a weary glance up at her. "What?" Star asked.

"Do you think," She inquired cautiously, "Dimentio will be alright? He did fall from pretty high up."

"I don't care."

Mimi sighed and brushed green polish onto Stars nails. "Yes you do silly. You do care. I can see that you were just as worried as the rest of us."

"I Just wanted to make sure I hadn't killed him." Star muttered. But part of her knew Mimi was right. Even after what he just did, she was itching to check on him, " _You don't really care about him, it's just your stupid impulse to be compassionate."_

Mimi seemed to guess her train of thought. "Do you want to go see him?"

"No."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so obnoxious?" She immediately wrapped her arms around the girl, "I'm sorry, you know I don't mean that. I'm just pissed off."

Mimi hugged her back, "It's okay. We should still go-"

"No."

"Ugh." She squealed suddenly, "Watch your nails!"

The tip of her fingers had brushed against Mimi's back. Star started telling her it was fine, but the other girl had already began touching them up. "Why do _you_ want to see him so bad?"

"Because I have a heart."

"I lost my heart a while ago." Star said sincerely.

"Fine." Mimi said, giving in. Although it was obvious she was unhappy with the decision.

* * *

 _ **Count Bleck/Nastasia**_

Count Bleck unbuttoned the jester's poncho and dropped it to the side. He and nastasia had found him out cold not far from the training room. He was still passed out when they got back to his room, but they could atleast see the slow rise and fall of his chest.

As he tugged up Dimentios shirt, Nastasia gagged beside him. "I suppose the spell doesn't do much for wounds that are already there, huh?"

"No it doesn't seem so." He pulled the shirt off completely. That wasn't what Bleck was worried about, Dimentio could tend to the gash himself. He needed to check and make sure he hadn't caused any major damage on his back after falling so hard, and with the amount of blood he had coughed up...

"Powder? The count muttered, running a finger over Dimentios shoulder blade.

"Makeup, it seems." Nastasia commented. "I can't fathom why he would-"

"Get me a wet cloth." The count ordered suddenly.

"K." Nastasia came back quickly, "Is something the matter?"

Bleck only muttered to himself and wiped it over Dimentios upper back.

Nastasia pulled her glasses down, "What is that?"

Count Bleck shook his head and grabbed his staff, "Find whatever he used to conceal it and cover it back up. You may tend to him if you so please, but I will not help him any further."

"But Count, what if-"

"And don't mention it to anyone, especially not him. I'll be in my study."

"Yes Count." She jumped a little as the door slammed.

 _"I wonder what it means."_ She hadn't seen The Count like that in a long time, so it must have been important, _"I'll ask him about it later."_

Nevertheless she did as she was told and searched around until she found a small jar of concealer. By the time she was finished, the jester would have no idea it had even been tampered with.

Nastasia was about to leave the room when Dimentio groaned, "Nastasia?" He moved to sit up, "What-"

Nastasia cringed as Dimentio let out a shrill cry. She hadn't planned on helping him. If the count was unwilling then why should she? But looking at him now she felt a pang of sympathy. "Don't get up, I'll be right back."

She returned to see that the jester had gone against her, choosing to wash and poorly bandage the tear on his side. But it seemed he had exhausted what little energy he had on that single task, as he was still sitting by the bathroom door.

She put the bowl of soup on his nightstand and walked over, "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"Fuck off."

Nastasia didn't flinch. "Get up," She glowered at him over the top of her glasses, "Or I will _make_ you."

Dimentio gritted his teeth but allowed Nastasia to walk him over. As he settled in, she pointed to the bedside table, "Eat that and drink what is in the vial, k."

Nastasia sat down at the end of the bed to wait, knowing he wouldn't listen to her if she left. She was relieved to see she didn't need to fight with him any further.

Well, for the most part.

He had indeed picked up the bowl, but was only stirring the broth. "I don't see why you are making yourself comfortable. I do believe I am capable of eating on my own."

"I will leave once you take the medicine." She focused on her papers again.

"What," He asked in a singsong voice, "Don't you trust me?"

"Dimentio, I am not here for idle chatter. So could you kindly eat so I may go?"

He took a spoonful and continued talking, "Oh won't you humor me for a bit? If I am confined to my bed, it would be nice to have some company."

"Talk to the other minions." She answered flippantly.

He nearly choked. "Ah ha ha. I think both you and I know how that will go."

" _At least he's eating."_ Nastasia shook her head, "It was a stupid thing to do."

"Perhaps. But it was also necessary. Did you know?"

"About Star? No."

"Did the count?"

"I believe so..." That was the other thing vexing Nastasia. It had been obvious from the beginning that Star was not what she said she was. But the count had refused to say anything about it no matter how Nastasia asked. _"First that. Now the secrecy with Dimentio."_ She trusted the count, but it hurt to see that even after all they had gone through together...

Nastasia looked back to the Dimentio, hoping he would distract her from the ache in her heart. He had managed to finish the soup and was making an attempt to untie his mask with his right hand alone.

"Would you like some help?" She offered.

He ignored her and cried out as he lifted the hand on his injured side. "Grambi help me." Dimentio let out a feeble breath and dropped the mask to the side.

"It's not poison if that's what you're thinking." She was a bit thrown off by his eyes as he examined the medicine. True to Dimentios mask, his left iris was a steel gray. His right eye, on the other hand, was a ball of yellow. Even in the bright room, they both seemed to glow.

"Even if it was stupid," He added suddenly, "At least she will have a better chance against the heroes." He noticed her staring and pulled off his hat, letting inky black hair cover his eyes.

"Sorry…" She muttered.

He just shrugged and finally seemed to accept that that she and the count weren't trying to kill him. He heaved a bit at the taste, "You'd think _one_ of you would know to put rosemary in these things."

Nastasia couldn't help but roll her eyes at his gripe. She tries to help the man and he complains about the medicine...

She glanced up before asking carefully, "So do you wear the mask to hide your eyes?"

He stared back down, sneering at the question, "Not for the reason your thinking. A persons eyes gives away too much of their feelings."

That wasn't the answer she was expecting, "Is that a bad thing?"

"It makes you easy to figure out. Easy for people to pick you apart. Like a segall picks apart scraps, left by tourists at a vacation picnic. Ah ha ha ha."

Nastasia left hastily as he broke into insane laughter.

* * *

 _ **Star**_

"Would one of you mind giving this to Dimentio?" Nastasia held up a pouch from the doorway of Stars room.

Star jumped to answer but Mimi was faster, "Of course we will!" When the secretary left she pulled on Stars arm, "Come on."

"Oh no. You have fun, I'll wait right here." There was no way she was facing him so soon.

"Oh stop it."

Mimi placed the bag on the ground and rested her foot on top of it, "I'll step on it if you don't come."

"So?"

"So, Nastasia's gonna be mad when I tell her you broke them just to spite Dimentio."

And after the way Star had acted towards him, the pink haired woman would believe it. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would to!"

Seeing as she didn't have a choice, Star followed her friend to Dimentios room.

Star rapped on the door. A drowsy 'enter' came from inside. She let Mimi in first, choosing to stay in the doorway.

"Hello," Dimentio rolled over to face the door, "And what have I done to be graced with you dear ladies presence?"

"Nastasia gave us these." Mimi held up the pouch, "Come to think of it, she could have have brought them herself. You and Stars rooms are right next to each other."

"She was probably still afraid from my little… Episode, earlier." He glanced up at Star, "Hello Star, care to join us?"

"I'm good." She refused to look at him as she asked, "Aren't you warm? It's kinda hot in here."

"Yeah it is. But I fear Nastasia would have my head if she came in and found me up."

"I'll get it." Mimi opened the window and sat down on Dimentios bed, "Star come on," She whined, "Close the door and sit down."

"It is creating a bit of a draft." Dimentio added.

Star gave up and was forced to sit next to him, since Mimi had chosen to sprawl herself across the bottom half of the mattress.

"Traitor." She muttered as Shine jumped out of her lap and curled up on Dimentios chest.

"Hey kitty." He rubbed her ear between his fingers. "Let's play a game."

"A game?" Star asked wearily. She didn't know how she felt about another one of his games.

"Go fish?" Mimi suggested.

"Mimi," Star chided, "How old are you?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Go fish sounds fun." Dimentio interjected, "There's a deck of cards in that draw."

Star was done arguing with both of them. Her stomach flipped at some of the contents of the draw. She moved the box and rope ( _and_ Mimi's diary) to pick up the cards.

"Thank you, Bella." He whispered. His hands brushed hers as he took the deck and she flushed deeper.

" _Did he make me go in… Is he doing this on purpose?"_ The idea sickened and excited her all at once.

Dimentio dealt out the cards, "Shall we?"

* * *

" _Mental note: Murder Mimi next time you see her."_

She'd claimed to have gotten bored, but the way the green girl had been giggling when she left, Star knew Mimi had other ideas. " _And now I'm stuck here because some stupid part of me would feel bad leaving him alone. As soon as I find and kill that part of my brain..."_

"Your play." Dimentio said moving his bishop.

Since two way go fish didn't work very well, Star had offered chess, figuring that would require less conversing.

To her dismay, he continued chatting. And she found herself responding more often than she would have liked to admit.

"You're very good." He commented as she blocked his advance to her king.

"I had a great teacher." She murmured.

"I can see, I'm almost afraid I'll lose. Would you like to make another bet? My side still stands."

"I-I... " Star squirmed at the thought of losing. "No, let's not."

She was glad she had declined because within a few minutes, he had her in checkmate.

"Damn it." She knocked over her king.

"Ah ha ha. You _almost_ bested me. Another round?"

Star shook her head. It was almost ten and she hadn't rested since their fight.

"Alright… Star?"

His sudden change in tone unnerved her, "Hm?"

"I need to-"

Shine rolled over and mewed, demanding attention. Dimentio ran his hand through her fur.

He went quiet for a minute before asking, "Could I see them?"

"What?"

"Your wings."

"Oh! Why?"

"I didn't get a good look at them earlier."

"I…" Although she couldn't fathom why he wanted cared to see them, Star couldn't be bothered to argue further, "Whatever."

Star dropped her glamour, shivering a little as the magic ran through her. She wrapped her tail around her hand, cupping the fire that flickered at the end.

Dimentio scooted forward and picked a loose feather off her left wing before she could pull them behind her back.

Star closed her eyes and replaced the glamour. She didn't know what more he'd wanted her to do. Dimentio hadn't even said a word.

Dimentio sat back against the headboard, fiddling with the black feather.

Star stared at the bedsheet. "Why did you drop me?" Maybe he had a reason...

"So you wouldn't be scared to fight the heroes as your true self." He answered as though it was the simplest thing.

"You could have asked me privately instead of revealing it for the whole castle to see."

Dimentio shrugged her off, "It was ridiculous for you to be hiding anyway."

"That is _not_ your call to make." She snapped, " And how did you even know what I was?"

"The red glowing eyes and soul stealing kind of gives it away."

She hated how nonchalant he was being about this. "You were watching me!"

There was not an ounce of remorse in his voice. "Yes."

Star clenched her fists and did her best not to hit him. As they sat in silence, her anger began to dissolve. She wasn't necessarily mad at Dimentio, he just did what she had been pushing off. But everyone knowing what she was… That was that part that tormented her. "No one needed to know."

"So?" She flinched as he cupped her cheek, but didn't pull away, "No one has changed the way they feel about you, have they?"

"I guess not."

"Then what's the problem, Cara Bella?"

He was close now, but just as quickly as he had moved, Dimentio dropped his hand and leaned against the headboard.

Star groaned. Why did she let him get her into positions like that?

Shine crawled into his lap again, "She really likes you." It was strange for the kitten to be _that_ comfortable with him that fast. She wasn't even like that with Mimi.

"It seems so."

Star couldn't understand. This man had made her life hell when she got here. He'd picked on her for no reason but his own sick pleasure. He couldn't care less about her safety. He revealed what she was to everyone without her consent. She didn't think it had even crossed his mind _once_ that she was betrayed by what he did.

" _And yet I'm sitting here by my own account."_ Was it just the little similarities that kept her coming back?

"Are you alright?" Dimentios voice jolted Star out of her thoughts.

"Just a bit tired." As if to prove her words, she yawned.

He nodded and gave Star her kitten, "We should fight the heroes tomorrow."

"Dimentio you're in no state to-"

" _You_ should fight them."

"Oh. If you're up for it."

"I'm fine. I'll come and get you a little before twelve."

Star moved to get up until something crossed her mind, "I told that green haired brat I would come to her room when I was done…"

He laughed, moving a hand to his back as he did. "Stay here then. Just tell her you fell asleep."

"Really?" She would never get used to his sudden acts of generosity.

"Of course. Lay down." Dimentio let out a little groan as he stood up. He grabbed a pillow and started for the loveseat he had in the corner.

"What are you doing?"

"Again, I wouldn't necessarily be opposed to it, but I'm sure you don't want me sleeping with you." He threw the pillow on the couch and grabbed a blanket from the closet.

"No don't. Look I'll sleep on the the couch. I'm not kicking you out of your own-"

"Oh shut up and go to sleep."

"Dim-"

"Goodnight Star." He clicked his fingers and the lamp went dark.

Well if he insisted. "Goodnight Dimentio." She felt a bit silly as she moved to curl up where he'd once been.

* * *

 _ **Dimentio**_

Dimentio had forgotten where he'd ended up the night before and nearly rolled off the chair.

"Damn that girl." It was bad enough he was in so much pain, but sleeping like that hadn't helped in the slightest. " _I guess I don't learn."_

He prepared for the day day quietly, seeing no need to wake Star so early. The hero's wouldn't arrive at their destination for another few hours. Instead, he occupied himself by reorganizing the chessboard again. He moved the king a space over and hoped that by the end of the day it would be back in its place.

Star stretching out from under the sheets caught his attention. "Good morning Bella."

Her head jerked to face him, obviously surprised when she registered where she was. "Morning..."

Dimentio tried not to laugh at how flustered she was already. "We're leaving an hour, alright?" He said gingerly.

"Okay." She seemed a bit reluctant to get up.

He wished she would just leave. Ignoring all rational thoughts, Dimentio sat on the edge of the bed. "Comfy?"

She pulled the blanket up to hide her face, "And warm."

"I know the feeling. Here," He picked her up blankets and all, "Let me help."

They warped and he laid her gently onto her own bed. "Thank you."

He smiled, "See you in a bit."

She came back a little sooner than he had expected, his comforter under one arm and a platter in the other.

"What's that?"

"I brought tea. I don't know if you want any but…" Without waiting for confirmation, she placed the tea cups and kettle down.

"Oh." He moved so she could sit, "That's very kind of you."

Dimentio felt a flash of panic as he moved to pick a teabag, realizing too late that this was a test. Hoping she didn't notice, he switched quickly from the floral tea to green. She made a little noise as he did.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Star muttered. Her teacup was boiling in her hands.

" _And I failed."_ He hoped it didn't cost him too much.

Besides the occasional clinking of porcelain, the air was dead around them. The time passed slowly and Dimentio though he would lose it if someone didn't say _something_.

It seemed Star was just as bothered by the silence. She stopped tapping her nail against the cup, "How's your… Side? Back?"

He didn't clarify, "It hurts. There's only so much I can do to heal it."

"Why don't you drink some of the stuff Nastasia gave you?"

"It upset my stomach a bit." He lied, "I'd rather deal with the pain."

It wasn't a _complete_ lie. As soon as the secretary had left, he'd emptied his stomach and prayed the liquid hadn't already gotten into his system. It wasn't necessarily his lackey Dimentio didn't trust, but Count Bleck himself.

Star seemed to see has reluctance as stubbornness. "Whatever, I hope you never feel better then. Has it been an hour?"

He held out a hand. "It's been long enough."

"Where are we going?"

"Space." He was a little taken aback as she started laughing, "Huh. I never knew space to be so humorous."

"You'd be surprised."

Stars new found valour was beginning to irk him. " _Oh well. It's easy enough to knock her back down."_

"Let us depart."

* * *

 _ **Star**_

"Welcome to the whoa zone." Dimentio held her steady as they arrived.

"The whoa zone?" Star echoed.

The room was a huge change from their previous endeavors. It felt devoid of colour and yet the walls were still straining to the eyes, especially in contrast to those of castle bleck.

He nodded, "Accurately named, isn't it?"

They stood on one of the many platforms, in the strange place. Star jumped off and explored the area a bit. "This isn't quite space." She called back.

"This area is still within space. The gravity is a bit off, if you haven't already noticed."

She leaped back up to him. "Yeah I realized. Which means I can't fight here. There's no way I'll be able to fly. And there are too many places to bump my head."

"You just have a complaint about everything, don't you?" He jumped to the side before her elbow made contact. "Dimension D then?"

"How? I passed out the last time."

"The heroes have only just entered the dimension, we have some time to find a way to get you there."

Star wasn't sure she wanted to put her safety into his hands again. "I'd really rather not. How about we just find another room?"

He didn't budge. "I don't think we should. This is a maze after all and there's no guarantee they will come into the room we're in."

"I'll take my chances."

"We're running out of time. If we miss them now, there may not be another chance. You know that just as well as I do." He chuckled, "You just don't trust me."

"No, I don't," She said bluntly.

"Come on." Dimentio stepped closer and reached for her hand. She yanked it back before he could take it. "I will not let you pass out again, I promise."

"Your promises mean nothing." She started to walk for another room.

"I should have thought better of your feelings in regards to my previous actions." Dimentio paused. "I do apologize Star.

He sounded defeated. " _Maybe he does mean it."_ She decide to take the chance and joined him once again, hoping she wasn't acting too suddenly. "Fine. But I'm only forgiving you so I can fight. And if I pass out I have every right to hurt you."

"I'll take it." His smile had returned and part of her was happy to see it. "And I'll give you that right, but could you wait until I'm healed first?"

"Sounds good. I- Dimentio!"

"Shh." Dimentio stood behind Star and took up her hands, wrapping their arms around her waist, "Calm down and think of where we're trying to go."

"I don't think I can with you so close." She whispered, shocked at her own lack of objection.

"Try." He murmured gently, "Close your eyes, forget about me."

"I…" Was this really his solution? Or was it just an excuse to harass her? Either way, Star found herself curving into him, "I don't know what to think of."

"Just the name. I'll do the rest."

Star let her eyes shut, still acutely aware of Dimentios presence. " _Dimension D..."_

"There we go."

Star opened her her eyes and was shocked to find they had actually changed dimensions, "I didn't even feel it."

"Wonderful." They warped back, Dimentio squeezed Stars hands before letting go.

"Do…" She swallowed, still trying to recover from his touch. "Do you have to hold me like that? It's just when the heroes come…"

"It's better I have physical contact when I'm sharing my magic with others. I don't want to take the risk of doing it another way."

"Alright…" She couldn't bring herself to argue with him. "I guess we have a while to go now." The two sat down in wait of their enemies, mute once again.

The discomfort Star felt, had passed. When he did break the silence, Dimentios voice was a lot less jarring, "So you just don't want anyone _else_ to see us together." He teased.

"Shut up." She turned her head to hide her blush.

"That's not deny- Ow! You said you wouldn't hurt me until I was healed."

"Whoops." She rubbed his shoulder, "Better?"

"Maybe."

Star rolled her eyes, "You're such a baby when you're just hurt. I can't imagine what your like when you're actually sick"

"My friend used to tell me I was awful to be with when I was ill. But they still took care of me anyway." He touched his side and grimaced.

"I'm sorry about that." Star lifted the bandages a little and examined the wound. It looked a lot worse than the last time.

"It's fine. Although after all the times it's been reopened I'm going to have a hell of a scar."

* * *

It wasn't long until the heroes arrived. Star stood up in a mock stretch, "Took you long enough."

"What are you two doing now?" Tippi groaned.

Star ignored her and focused on the alien, "Hi Squirps."

"SQUIRPS! Hi Lady Star! Are you feeling better?"

"A little. Are you alright?"

"Yup!"

Her ally and enemies all had the same perplexed look as Star conversed with the boy.

"Well why do you think were here?" Star said, finally addressing the pixl, "It's not fair that the clown's the only one that got to play with you guys."

"Look can we just beat these guys and get the stupid pure heart." Bowser grumbled.

"I agree with the arm flailer, let's begin." Dimentio pulled Star to him and whispered in her ear, "Concentrate."

When they were all in Dimension D, Mario said to the rest of the group, "Don't worry, with squirps help we can take on these two."

"Dimentio," Star said, "Keep Squirps with you please."

Dimentio snapped his finger and the green boy appeared beside him, "Help! Squirps can't move!" He pulled the squirming alien to the corner, gripping his arms to his sides with magic.

Star grimaced a little, wishing Dimentio had been a little more gentle, _"Sorry Squirps. You were very kind to me but..."_

"You know, I think we can make this a _bit_ more interesting…" Star faced the heroes and smiled revealing a mouthful of pointed teeth. Her eyes glowed red as she and ran her hand through her hair turning, it cherry. The heroes looked between each other, unsure if they should attack.

Star drew her sword and circled her opponents, "Come on, don't tell me you scared now."

"Wait," Tippi cautioned, "There's something else she's hiding…"

"Come on space grunts! Help you captain, Squarps!" Squirps managed to hit Dimentio right where his wound was.

The jester raised a starburst and although Star could see it was only a warning, the heroes attention went to to the jester.

As soon as they were distracted Star lunged at Bowser, her blade catching his arm.

Dimentios attack forgotten, Mario leaped towards Star, ducking out of the way of her blade. He hit her stomach knocking her back a bit. Knowing she wouldn't recover quick enough, Star finally spread her wings and flew out of the way of her attackers.

"Wings?!" Peach gasped as her umbrella swiped empty space.

Star examined them, "Last time I checked."

The heroes fought the demon for a while and it actually seemed like she would take down at least one of them. Just as she was about to make one final blow to the princess, Bowser grabbed her out of the air and threw her to the ground.

There was a crack and Star screamed.

Dimentio came out of nowhere and threw attacks at them before they could come any closer to the fallen girl.

"Well this has been fun, but I am in as much pain as a bird with a clipped wing, who has decided to launch itself from its cage." They flinched as he snapped, but were happy to find they were back in the whoa zone.

He gathered Star in his arms, "Until we meet again. Ciao."

Despite her actions towards him, Squirps was waving gleefully, "Bye Lady Star! Feel better."

Star laughed weakly, wincing as she did so, "Goodbye."


	9. Chapter Eight

_**A/R:**_

Some parts of this chapter are suggestive. I don't think I really need to say that, but just in case it bugs someone...

Thanks.

* * *

Chapter Eight

 _ **Star**_

Star pushed out the door, nearly colliding into Mimi.

"Star-"

"Sorry." The she demon moved quickly, hoping Mimi didn't catch sight of her tear stricken face. Not that it mattered, her sobs already echoed in the hallway.

She collapsed onto the bed, waiting for Mimi's inevitable arrival. But the other girl didn't come and Star would be lying if she said she wasn't relieved.

"Star?"

Mimi's voice came through no more than fifteen minutes later. She'd neglected to lock the door and Mimi stepped in cautiously. "Why are you crying?" Mimi asked as she walked in.

"I ..." Star didn't have an answer. Why did she care about him? She shouldn't care. _"If you don't care, then why are you crying?"_ Star ignored the thought and continued to sob into her cat. Were her tears for this man or another?

"Star?" Mimi sat on the bed and rubbed her back, "What's wrong?"

"Dimentio..." She couldn't get the words out.

The green girl gave a triumphant _yes_ , "I was right!"

"What?"

"You like him!"

"Mi- Mimi, I don't li- like any of you. I tolerate the he- hell out of all of you but..."

"No I mean you like _like_ him. Come on, you were blushing at the slightest thing he did last night."

Was It that obvious? "Mimi ple- please..."

"Okay okay. Why are you crying then? Did something happen between you two? You guys seemed fine at the meeting."

* * *

 _ **Star (Earlier)**_

Star was overjoyed to get out of the lurid dimension. She continued to clutch to Dimentio even as he sat down on his bed, "Shh. Okay Bella."

There were a few sharp knocks on the door. He shoved Star hurriedly to the bathroom and shut her into the dark. She grabbed a towel and bit into it. She wasn't crying, she was in too much shock to do so, but Star needed to do anything to get away from her pain.

Dimentio stepped in a minute later, "Star, I'm really sorry but the Count's holding a meeting now. Can you hold up until afterwards?"

Star nodded and tried to compose herself as much as possible, looking to him for approval.

"Better. Just pretend I woke you up and you're angry with me."

She managed a smile, "So like usual?"

"Precisely."

They were the last to arrive and Star was a bit surprised she couldn't go to her own platform even if she wanted to. A man stood proudly on it, surveying the other minions.

Nastasia cleared her throat. "Yeah, so, guys? Huddle up, 'K? We're just gonna have a quick new-minion orientation. His name is Mr. L, and he comes to us from one of our key competitors." No one jumped to greet him.

The green clad man scoffed, "Mmm. Can't say I'm impressed by the minion quality... No, indeed. No wonder you've been trounced up to now. You're like JUNIOR minions."

"JUNIOR?!" Ochunk's pounded his hands together. "C'mere an' I'll introduce yeh to Fist Jr. an' his wee pal, Slappie!"

Mimi giggled in way that made a person question her sweet look, "Gosh, Mr. L, but didn't you get pretty spanked too? So maybe YOU'RE the junior!"

"Spanked, you say? Ho ho! I was scouting him, dear. He will be mine next time." Star rolled her eyes as he spun and made strange pose. She didn't have the patience his theatrics... "Yes, he shall know the fury of the one and only Mr. L, AKA The Green Thunder!" He settle down and turned to leave, "But enough about me... I need to head to the repair bay for Brobot modifications. L-ater!"

After he left the count recited, "'Though the man in red shall wield formidable powers, one shall stand against him. The man in green shall use the Chaos Heart's power to bring darkness to all.' Bleh heh heh heh heh... So it is written in the Dark Prognosticus."

Dimentio spoke up, "So what you're saying is...the 'man in green' is our minion-in-training, Mr. L?"

O'chunks stomped in frustration, "Whut?! That makes as much sense as a beef an' broccoli sandwich!"

"Calm yourself, O'Chunks. Make ready. Count Bleck is sending you on a new mission."

"Ah, now THAT makes sense! It'll be me honor, Count! I, O'Chunks, swear to you... This hero's got a hot date with me feet! Chunks away!"

Dimentio shook his head as the general left, "My, aren't we hot blooded? Well, well... I suppose that's to be admired. Now, if you'll excuse me, We've got to be on our way as well. Ciao!"

* * *

 _ **Star**_

Mimi pouted, "I still can't believe he called us juniors. So what happened last night?"

"Well I had fallen asleep in there and when we w- woke up we were messing around and I fell and broke my wing. He was trying to help..."

* * *

 _ **Star (Earlier)**_

"St... Stop... It hurts." She whimpered when he pulled again.

"Slower then, like... This?"

"Ah... DIMENTIO!"

"Sorry sorry, I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Stop... Pulling then!" She muffled an expletive.

Star gripped the headboard as Dimentio tugged on her wings trying to wrap them. He had been going at it since they left the meeting and was having no luck keeping them in place.

He sighed and let go, "This isn't going to work. I'll just have to wrap it to your body instead. Have you never broken your wing before?"

"Twice actually. Once when I was a child, but I was too young to remember. And a couple months ago. That's probably why it broke so easily this time. I was by myself and I couldn't just walk into a hospital. So I just didn't use it. I waited a week or so and tried to fly again and it seemed fine so I figured it was healed. I guess not."

"I would try and heal it but alas, that type of magic is not on my side. And we can't go to The count since we weren't quite directed to engage with the heroes. What do you plan to say if someone asks about it?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone, but if they happen to find out, I'll just say we were fighting again. We still can't go to the count with that excuse though, I don't think he'll buy it... And I don't want anyone touching my wings. I don't really have a choice but to let you now but... Have you just given up?" The jester hadn't touched her at all as she spoke.

"Well I... I need you to pull down your dress so I can wrap them."

When she didn't answer he placed a hand on her side, "Here, sit back. I'll stay behind you I swear. I just need it down to you waist."

Star looked back at the masked man. _"I don't have much of a choice, I need this wing healed as soon as possible."_

"Okay..." Star changed back into her human form and unbuttoned the top of her dress. She tried to pull at the zipper, but her hands were shaking too much. Dimentio pulled it down her back and slipped off her sleeves, letting the dress pool at her waist. She unclipped her bra and spread her wings, hoping they would cover her up.

Star whimpered as Dimentio pushed her wing to her back. He placed the end of the gauze on the broken wing and handed her the roll, "Wrap it under your chest."

She did as he said and handed it back to him behind her back. They repeated this a few more times, above and below her breasts, until Stars wing was tight against her back.

"Can I stay here?" Star asked quietly. She felt like a child, longing for him to coddle and care for her.

He didn't seem bothered though, "Of course. Do you want to take off that dress? I can grab you something from your room."

She looked down only now noticing the blood that stained her clothes. Why hadn't she seen it until now? "Turn around."

Although confused, Dimentio obliged. She stripped of the rest of her dress, no longer able to take it constricting her. She wrapped the comforter around herself and laid down. "Dimentio..."

He looked back and blushed a little when he realized what she'd done, "Are you good?"

"It hurts."

"I'm sorry. I can try and ease the pain a bit. I have to touch your back though."

"Okay."

He leaned over Star and slipped a cool hand onto her back. The sensation was strange: Not quite hot or cold. The pain did ebb, just a little. "Thank you."

He pulled away and chuckled. "You're such a baby when you're just hurt. I simply can't imagine what your like when you're sick." Dimentio said, mocking her words from earlier.

But Star didn't laugh. She was already feeling awful and his words stung more than they should have. "I... I'm sorry. I'll go." She sat up and reached down to grab her dress.

Dimentio grabbed her hand before she could, "Stop it, I'm joking Cara Bella."

"Let go. I've been in your way since last night. I'll leave." She tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Stay." She was startled by the force in his voice, "You're not in my way Star."

"I really am."

She inhaled sharply as he kissed her nose, "No, your not. And I'll kiss you on the lips if you say it again."

Star was quiet for a moment. Then she looked right at Dimentio and said, "I'm in your way."

* * *

 _ **Star**_

"Did he kiss you?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh that's so adorable!"

"I'm go- gonna hit you Mimi."

"Why, because I was right?"

"Sh- Shut up."

"So you kissed him and _then?"_

"Then..."

* * *

 _ **Dimentio (Earlier)**_

 _"Well not_ quite _what I was going for."_ But he wrapped his arms around Stars waist anyway. Her hands knocked off his hat as she played with the strings of his mask. Part of him wished she would just untie them.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Star gasped and pulled back as Dimentios tongue slipped between her lips.

They watched each other silently until Dimentio looked up and muttered, "The blanket."

Star flushed an ever deeper shade of red and covered herself again. Then she looked up at Dimentio. There small smile was on his lips as he apologized, "Ah ha, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Kissing you."

"I... I kinda asked you too."

"Well I was joking." He saw the tears that threatened to spill, "No crying. I had been joking because you have been so opposed to kissing me all this time, I didn't think you would actually answer like that. The kiss itself was not a joke. Cara... Star, look at me."

Star wasn't listening to him. She threw on her dress, and before he could stop her, got up and left the room.

He sighed, "I suppose you're right Bella. I know just how far to push before my opponent brakes. Whether or not I'm trying..."

* * *

 _ **Star**_

"I kissed him back and I shouldn't have and now _you_ know and I have to leave with him in ten minutes!" Star burst into tears again.

"There's no reason you shouldn't have kissed him silly! It's obvious he likes you too."

"M- Mimi, why the he-hell would he like me?

"Are you serious? It's been kinda obvious with the way he messes with you?"

"He likes to fuck with me Mimi. How on Grambis earth does that make him like me?"

"Have you ever been in love star?"

The question caught her off guard, "What?"

"Have you ever loved someone Star?"

She clutched her necklace, "Yes Mimi, I have been in love before."

"And wasn't it like this? Didn't that person tease you and play around? And even when they did, you still blushed and giggled. They still made your heart flutter. Even if they showed their love in the wrong way, you forgave them." Mimi looked upset now, "Remember the reasons you love star and hold onto them. You obviously know what it's like to lose it. Don't let your pride get in the way of forgiving him, alright?"

Star was surprised to hear this level of passion come out of the normally ditzy girl. She knew Mimi was right though. Even though he caused her a fair amount of strife, she felt better than she had in years just being around Dimentio. "I'm sorry, I've just never been good at accepting people's affection."

Mimi got up, "It's okay, I understand. So are you good now? Are you going to go back and kiss him again?"

Star shook her head. The green girl was already back to her childish self. "Well I don't know about that!"

"Okay. But you'd better tell me when you do!"

Star laughed a little, "Alright Mimi I will."

"Okie dokie! Bye star!"

"Bye Mimi."

Star spent a few more minutes composing herself before leaving. She knocked on Dimentios door.

"Maybe I'll just pretend I'm sleeping." But before she could leave the door opened.

The corners of his mouth turned up when he saw her, "Ready?"

"I guess." Her uneasiness returned as they entered the room and she found herself making excuses, "Do we really need to go Dimentio? Neither of us should really be fighting."

"Oh we're not fighting."

"We're not?"

"Not at all. I have a friend I need to pay a visit to. And then perchance we can see how Chunks has improved."

"Alright." She wanted to protest further but she didn't really have any reason to. He hadn't brought it up yet. Maybe he wouldn't at all. _"I'm just being silly."_

He took Star's hand and she waited for him to pull her in so they could leave. She met his eyes when he didn't.

Dimentio smirked and lifted her hand to his mouth before bowing and kissing her fingers.

He raised up and dropped her hand, instead choosing to wrap his arms around her waist, "Shall we say hi to our dear Mr. L first?"

"Sure." What did she have to lose? Her mind, her heart. Although this point Star was pretty sure it was consciousness that was going to leave her first.

"Wonderful!" A moment later they stood within a mechanical room. Mr. L laid under his brobot, oblivious to his visitors. Dimentio gestured for Star to be quiet as he floated up to the machine.

He rapped a couple times on the metal causing the mechanic to jump and hit is his head.

He rolled out, rubbing his hair, "What..." His head snapped up, "What do you want!"

Dimentio tsked, "Manners Mr. L."

He stood up to face Dimentio. While Star had to look up to him, L was around the same height as the jester, and it was pretty funny to see the men go at it.

"Why are you here?"

"To properly introduce myself to to our newest minion." He held out his hand, "I am Dimentio, master of Dimensions and pleaser of crowds."

The green man watched him suspiciously before he shook it, "Mr. L, AKA-"

"Yes yes, I was present your pretentious little spiel."

Star snickered as Mr. L's face turned sour. They both turned to her and L smiled again, "Well hello there. Aren't you going to introduce yourself sweetie?"

She pretended not to notice Dimentio bristling beside her, "I'm Star."

His hand lingered in Stars longer than she would of liked. "What a beautiful name."

She pulled away, grateful the soot gave her a reason to wipe her hands without looking rude, "Thanks."

"Shall we depart?" The exchange had obviously irked Dimentio. He made a point of embracing Star before smiling smugly at the other minion, "Caio, Mr. L "

They appeared inside what seemed to be a throne room of a jeweled castle. Pictures and extravagant ornaments lined the walls.

"I suppose he is away at the moment. That's fine, we have plenty of time." Dimentio wrapped himself around her again.

" _Grambi… Do I even fight with him?"_ His breath was on the back of her neck and she waited patiently for his next move. When she was sure he was going to to do something, Dimentio let go without so much as kissing her neck and walked over to examine one of of the paintings.

She shook her head, " _Maybe I'm just exaggerating things in my mind."_

Star joined him and read the plaque below the portrait, "King Croacus the First..."

"Yes first ruler of the Flora Kingdom. We're here to see King Croacus the Fifth."

He was acting as if nothing had happened, " _Maybe nothing_ did _happen."_

Just as she started to accept that she was crazy, Dimentio leaned against the wall and whispered, "Cara Bella."

"Hmm?" He coaxed Star over and stroked her cheek, "Dimentio..."

"Yes?" Their faces were close now. When she didn't answer he let go and continued like normal, "I wonder where he is."

Star stood there unbelievably flustered. Was he just going to keep doing that?

" _So this is your game? Fine, I'll play with you."_ Stepping up to him, Star placed her hands on his chest.

Dimentio looked down, laughing a little, "Yes Star?" She tried to pull at his poncho so that she could reach his face, but he wouldn't give in. "If you need something, just tell me Bella."

 _"I have to remember this is his game and he makes up the rules as he goes. And he's the only one that knows them in the first place."_ Her voice was dripping with honey as she said, "I do need something."

"And what would that be?"

She batted her eyes, "Come down so I can tell you."

"I'm right here Bella." She hadn't been prepared for an actual response as was easily pushed to the wall, hands pinned above her head. His voice matched his lascivious smirk, "I'll give you anything you want, just ask."

"Anything?" She breathed.

"Umhm." He kept her arms still with one hand (not that she was moving them) and ran the other down her side, letting it rest on her hip, "What do you need from me?"

His lips were almost touching hers. Just as she opened her mouth to reply a voice came from behind.

"Oooooo-weeeeeee-ooooooo, Dimentio! It's been quite a while."

"King Croacus, you finally grace us with your presence!" He licked Stars cheek and turned to greet the flower king.

"It is great to see you again boy. And you brought a friend. What's your name darling?"

Star looked up, fingers still on her cheek, "Star, your majesty."

"Ah, what a pretty name. And you are just polite as this one." He frowned playfully, "So what do you want from me Dimentio? You never come by just for a visit."

"Ah ha ha, yes I suppose that is true. Floro sprouts this time. Three, if you can manage"

"I can have them prepared in fifteen minutes,"

"Of course, take as much time as you need."

As soon as the king left the room, Star started asking, "Why did you lick-"

"Just to freak you out a bit." Before she could stop him, Dimentio leaned forward and did it again, this time along her neck.

"Hey!" She made a halfhearted attempt to push him away.

"What? You don't like it that?" He gritted his teeth when she shook her head, "Liar."

Star frowned. How dare he make such a bold assumpt- "Stop that!" She hissed feeling his tongue once again.

"Fine. Somehow I really thought you would... Are you sure?" He spoke as if he already knew the answer.

No, no she wasn't sure. "Yes of course. Can we please-" Her breath hitched as he came close.

"I won't touch you if you don't wish me to. But, I don't sense much confidence in your answer. May I double check to see if it's true?"

Star wanted so badly to tell him no. Instead a wry 'yes' slipped out.

"Wonderful." He put his arms on either side of her, "Thank you Bella."

Dimentio licked the same place and Star tilted her head up allowing further him access. She'd given up on trying to fight him, unsure of why she was trying so hard to stop him in the first place.

"Oh, so now you like it?" His voice was raspy.

"Yes." She moaned a little as he sucked on her neck. "What about... King..."

"Oh he doesn't care. I've done far worse in here. You never told me what you want."

"Th- this."

"What's this?"

"Lick me. No... Kiss me."

He shook his head, "I don't know, I'm having quite a bit of fun with this."

She didn't care what he did at this point.

* * *

King Croacus was gone twenty minutes and Dimentio spent the entire time playing with Star. By the time the king came back, she was practically in his lap.

"Thank you, my lord." Dimentio said taking the green plants from him.

Star didn't understand how both of them were acting like what she and Dimentio had been caught doing was fine.

"You are very welcome. And maybe next time you can just come to visit this poor flower."

"Maybe." Star caught the 'never' Dimentio added under his breath.

He took star's hand and and teleported them away, "Wonderful, they have not even arrived yet."

They stood in a canyon type area similar to the Yold Desert. He led her to an overhang and they sat there in wait of their friend and foes.

"Your sleeve is a bit wet." He said smiling.

"Oh dear, I wonder what could have caused that?"

"I don't know- Hey stop that! Grambi your hands are cold."

She removed them from his neck, "Well I am dead. And maybe you're just hot."

"Ah ha ha, why don't you tell me?"

She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Are you mad at me now?"

She didn't answer.

"I'll come over there…"

"Go ahead. Ahh, Dimentio!" She squealed as he held her down and tickled her, "N- no no. St- stop."

"Ask nicely."

"PLEASE, sto- stop! Dimentio!"

"If I must.." He pulled her into his lap, "You hair lights up when you giggle too. It is as dazzling as a red sunset on the horizon."

"You like it?"

"Of course. Only a fool would be blind to your beauty."

He pressed his lips to hers for the second time, but unlike before, there was no hesitation from Star.

They didn't break apart until the ground shook below them.

"Is that a tremor from the void?" Star asked.

"No it would seem our associates are here." He turned them transparent and they walked over. Star choose to sit on a rock by O'chunks and Dimentio floated above him.

"I've not been made teh wait like this since that fine lass stood me up long, long ago! Yeh did this teh break me concentration, didn't yeh?! Yeh likes the cheatin', eh?! Sorry teh disappoint yeh! Yeh think I'd fall fer a bush-league move like that?!"

Tippi shook her head, "Ooh, I'm afraid this fellow is terribly misguided…"

O'chunks pounded the ground, "Grrrraaa-BARGLE-FARGLE! "Misguided"? That's not even a real word, yeh squishy bug! Quit yer yappin', now! It's time fer us teh settle this once an' fer all!"

The butterfly was frustrated now, "No matter how often we do this, it will end the same... Just step aside!"

"Grah har har har har! Big talk fer a wee li'l weird-lookin' butterfly! I'll be wantin' an apology! In writin'! An' I want it written with yer FACE!"

"Salutations, O'Chunks!" Dimentio greeted. Star gave small wave to the heroes.

Tippi looked almost fearful of Dimentio, "Y-You…"

"Ah! Once again we meet, like two large, hairy vikings on a storm-tossed schooner!"

"What d'yeh two want?! I don't be needin' any help! Yeh'll just get in the way!"

"Ah, a quadrillion pardons! Far be it from me to be a hindrance. Far, FAR be it! As it happens, I merely have an acquaintance in this land. I was just saying hello!"

"An' yeh Star?"

"I'm just with him."

He looked back at Dimentio, "Sayin' hello, eh?"

Dimentio raised his hand, "Yes, truly! And I saw you, and I thought, 'Perhaps my magic can aid in this fight!' " The jewels on his hat twinkled and he snapped bringing them to dimension D.

Star cursed and he dropped down to try and keep her from passing out. To his delight it worked and she straightened up. And then she jabbed her elbow into his side.

"Ah! Re- rest assured, we'll hardly be underfoot! You fight to your heart's content! Ciao!" He turned them invisible again.

"Wuh... That doesn't sound too bad, I guess. Maybe I misunderstood that weirdo... Well, anyway, you lot are in fer it now! Meet the new-an'-improved O'Chunks!"

"Weirdo?" Dimentio muttered as the battle began.

"It's appropriate." He glowered at Star. She glared back, "What?"

"Your lucky I like you."

"Lucky me."

"Yes, lucky you. Because otherwise these canyons would become your home."

"Hey we have a deal remember!"

"Yes I had almost forgotten." He lifted her into his arms, "And I like you anyway."

"Put, me down."

"Make me."

"Bite me."

He shrugged, "As you wish, Bella."

* * *

The battle ended quickly and they were returned to the previous dimension.

O'chunks dropped onto one knee, "BLARGH IT ALL! Bad enough that yeh beat me once, but twice is too much teh bear! How can I show me face teh the count now, eh? I CAN'T! Put me out o' me misery!"

The heroes refused and Tippi sighed, "...Oh, dear. What shall we do?"

O'chunks continued to implore them, "Get on with it! I'm serious! I've no regrets! Well... No... Perhaps I do regret not confessin' me love teh that sweet lass... BUT NO! That's no way fer a brave warrior teh talk when 'is time comes 'round at last! So... Do it! Now! NOW! Finish me! End me game!"

"Well, salutations, O'Chunks! How are things, hmmm?" The jester reappeared in front of the general. Star was still protesting in his arms.

"Di-Dimentio, Star! Look, honestly, this is kind o' important! How 'bout some privacy, eh?" He stood up to face them.

"Yes, yes, of course, I understand. Your honor must be satisfied… But, O'Chunks... Before you let your game be over, humor poor little me for a bit. I have something I rather think you'll enjoy. I DO wish you would try it out for me."

"YEH CRAZED LOON! It's not the time fer…"

"Oh...it's not the time, hmm? Not the time for something that will aid Count Bleck?"

Star played along, "You do want to help our dear leader don't you?"

He paused for a moment, "Yer ears bleedin' lass..."

"I know." She glared up at Dimentio who only smiled back.

"Ah ha ha. So what do you say O'chunks?" The jester inquired.

"Ooh... Fer the count, eh? Well, that do change a thing or two… Hmmmm…..." He thought about it for an obscene amount of time. "Fine, then!" He turned back to the heroes, "You lot! Yeh took enough of a beatin' fer today, so I'll let yeh off easy-like! I tell yeh this, though: yeh better work on yer skills by the next time we meet!"

"Wait, what about all that drivel about not showing your face to the count and such?" Tippi asked the general.

" 'EY! SHUT IT! I live fer the count! I couldn't end me game without 'is say-so! Me heart is weak, sure, so I'm done with it! From now on, I'm all brawn, no brain! The past be nothin' teh me! All that matters is Count Bleck's future! All fer 'im! Chunks away!"

As he left Star said to the group, "I don't think he realizes he was never brain to begin with."

"No it does not seem that way…" Tippi looked up at the jester, "Dimentio are you-"

"Ah, it is time to part... Ciao!"

Dimentio brought Star to a small machine room, "Wait here a moment." He left before she could reply.

She laid against a hunk of metal and decided to rest her eyes for a bit.

* * *

" _ **I don't believe you."**_

 _ **"What do you mean you don't believe me?"**_

 _ **"Why would you love me?"**_

 _ **"Because your-"**_

 _ **"I'm a monster Sinclair, you know this! Even if you did love me I'd be an embarrassment to you!"**_

 _ **"An embarrassment?"**_

 _ **"You're the heir to the throne Sin, our relationship would have to be public at some point. And I really doubt you want to be seen with me. HEY, let go!"**_

 _ **"Look at me Star, look. I don't know how many times I need to say it but I will repeat it until you understand. I don't care about what you are, I love you just the way you are. I don't care what anyone thinks of you, from my father to the dust on the street, It will never change the fact that I love you."**_

 _ **"You're hurting me."**_

 _ **"I'm sorry. Here let me rub them."**_

 _ **"You love me...?"**_

 _ **"With all my heart and soul."**_

 _ **"I think I love you too. With all my heart... And lack of soul."**_

 _ **"Thank you, Dear." He pulled her closer and...**_

* * *

"Star?"

Star jumped up at the voice and drew her sword.

"Calm down Star, it's me."

"Oh! I guess I fell asleep…" She took a shaky breath, " _That dream..."_ She pushed it aside and focused on dimentio "Where did you go?"

"Just to find O'chunks and tell him I would come get him in an hour. Are you okay?" He sat down and leaned closer, brushing the hair out of her face.

Star pulled back, "Dimentio…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be... It… It seems I've forgotten to acquire something. I'll be back." He warped from the room again.

He didn't even give her a chance to explain. " _Remind you of anyone?"_ A voice in her head mocked.

* * *

"Hi chunks."

Dimentio didn't return for another hour and O'chunks was with him when he did.

"Hi lass. Ar' yeh okay?"

"I'm fine." Dimentio wouldn't meet her eyes.

The jester landed on the ground, "The heroes are just up ahead."

Star walked up to him, "Dimentio?"

He looked sad, "Yes Star?"

Before she could decide what she was going to say, the pipe in front of them yielded the heroes.

"Ah ha ha. So! At long last, you've come to play, like late-sleeping toddlers!" He was quick to change his mood.

Tippi fluttered forward, "O'chunks, Star… Dimentio…"

Dimentio let out a long sigh, "Ahhhhhhhh... Do you not tire of collecting those worn-out, tiresome Pure Hearts? I am not violent by nature, you know. I'd prefer to settle this peacefully, in fact. Say, for instance, you wished to go back to your world. I could do that for you…"

The pixl looked appalled. "We are NOT interested!"

"Ah ha ha. So it must be... Shall we begin?" He wrapped an arm around Star and warped them to his dimension.

"Ugh... Haven't you learned? No matter how often we fight, it will end the same…"

Star couldn't help but agree, "The butterfly has a point, this is getting us nowhere."

"My, my. Aren't we plucky? Same fight, same outcome... You are both precisely correct. And...that...is...why…" He snapped his fingers and a floro sprout appeared on O'chunks head.

"BRO-CCOLI!" The burly man shouted suddenly.

Star stepped back a little, " _Whoops. I really should have asked him about those earlier…"_

Dimentio chuckled, "Lovely green hat, wouldn't you say?"

"Wha-What?!" Tippi and the heroes were just as startled as she was.

"Dear O'Chunks! So strong, yet so very dim! A child could learn his attack patterns. As such, I requested a few sprouts from my acquaintance to liven him up a touch. I call the boy'O'Cabbage'! Don't be shy, O'Cabbage! Introduce yourself!"

"CAB-BAGE!"

Star laughed, "I take it back Dimentio! This will be Interesting."

"Ah ha ha. Yes, he's simply adorable. Now remember, kids: eat your vegetables to grow big! Except in this case, a veggie will eat YOU! Have fun, now! Ciao!"

Dimentio bought Star back to his room, "I don't get to watch?"

"Don't fret, I'm not going back there either."

Star wasn't sure she believed him, "Fine."

"I do have to check in with the count though. Give me twenty minutes."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek before he could leave.

Dimentio grinned as he ran his finger over the spot, "I'll be right back."

* * *

 _ **Dimentio**_

Dimentio watched his battle play out, feeling a bit guilty for lying to Star. O'chunks was quickly defeated and the heroes left with his dead sprout.

"Ah ha ha. Mm... If they could beat that model of O'Chunks...then they are coming along quite nicely. Perhaps they really are the ones I have waited for all this time. Ah ha ha. I should prepare myself as well! So much to do, so precious little time… And to fit Star into all of it… I need to do this _now_."


	10. Chapter Nine

_**A/R:**_

Hahahaha… I'm a terrible person. November 20th? That's bad, even for me. But I swore I'd finish this, so here. I wrote the story since last year and it's just going to be posted as is.

Enjoy, thank you.

* * *

Chapter Nine

 _ **Dimentio**_

Dimentio sat on his pedestal and watched in amusement as O'chunks caterwauled his apology to Nastasia.

"Raise yer chunks in the air, as the most debonair man o' men strides into the room! Springin' forth from 'is lair as 'is foes all despair, for Bleck be the name o' their doom!" Chunks stomped, "Whooa-OH! That's our Bleck! Blecky, Bleckity, DOOOO! Yeh, uh, somethin' Bleck... That's the guy who says... Woo?"

" _Well perfect."_ Dimentio thought as Mimi appeared in the room.

"Gosh, O'Chunks, QUIT IT! You're breaking windows! What are you yelling about?"

The secretary answered for him, "Oh, that? Yeah, I just had O'Chunks come up with a nice motivational tune. And as punishment for getting beat by that hero AGAIN, I'm making him sing it 1,000 times."

The shapeshifters eyes widened in surprise, "1,000... 1,000 TIMES?! Gosh, you're even more evil than I thought!"

Dimentio floated over and whispered in her ear, "Only a bit cruel dear, not evil." He had to stop her from jumping and alerting the others to his presence.

She nodded slightly, "Hey, but enough chatting! So where's the Count, huh? I wanna see him! He hasn't called me to go do anything, and I'm getting SOOOOOOOOO BORED!" Mimi whined.

Another voice echoed in the meeting room, "HEY, COUNT?"

Dimentio squeezed her shoulder, "Oh the day just keeps getting better..."

Mr L landed on a pedestal, "My destructive little friend is all gassed up and itching to get back in action. Yes, Brobot is begging me to take him out. Say the word, and I'll roll out."

Nastasia dismissed him, "Yeah, great enthusiasm, but let's shelve the robot action plan for now, 'K? The thing is, the count kinda left specific orders for us to stand by. Got that?"

"No way! We're just supposed to wait here for that big, mean hero to come get us?" Mimi whined.

Mr. L on the other hand kept his cool, "So the count doesn't need my services? Excellent. I'll just be off, then."

"YOU GO NOWHERE! We wait! It's the count's direct order! His word is absolute! Be a good little minion and DO NOT MOVE UNTIL TOLD! ...'K? Thanks." The pink haired woman left without waiting for a reply.

"But I'm boooooooooored!" Mimi continued to gripe.

"And Brobot craves his daily SMASH! I can't just loiter here. There's no action!"

"Ah ha ha. Hard to stay still when you pine for sweet vengeance, isn't it?" Dimentio distanced himself from the girl and made himself visible.

They jumped, "Dimentio!"

"The count's orders are all absolute… completely without exception, yes? We shouldn't even dare to think about a secret sneak attack. Perish the thought! Defeating the hero would please the count greatly… but we MUST follow orders!" Dimentio smirked as he baited the mechanic.

Mimi got the hint, "...Oopsie! I just remembered something real important that I gotta do! Back in a jiffy! Bye!" She flipped away.

"Yeaaah... Yeah. I've, uh...got to go deflavorize the Brobot's uh... Flavorizer. I'll return once everything's up to code. L-ater, Dimentio." He left as well.

"Ah ha ha. My, my, isn't that something? So weak minded. I do believe I should be moving on as well." He warped back to his room, leaving O'chunks to recover from his 'song'.

Star was curled up on his bed asleep once again. Dimentio sat beside her, his emotions between content and anxious, "We could stay like this, I don't have to…"

Star whimpered, "No… NO! PLEASE, I LOVE YOU! Don't go..."

" _She's dreaming again..."_ When he'd come back after finding O'chunks earlier she'd been muttering names in her sleep. He had yelled to wake her up then, not wanting to hear what she was saying. But now he felt the need to torture himself.

"Why… you said you loved me… DON'T LEAVE ME!" She sobbed.

"Cara Bella… Shh… No one is leaving you." He wrapped himself around the girl trying to calm her down.

She grasped him tightly, "Don't go."

"I won't." He promised.

"Wha… Dimentio?" Star pulled back, her features still taut with sorrow.

"You were crying and I couldn't wake you up, so I tried to calm you down instead." The lie came quickly and he wished it hadn't.

"Okay. Thank you…" She put her head on his knee, still sniffling a bit.

"Let's go on a picnic." He offered quietly.

"A picnic? Now?"

It _was_ an odd request but he needed to get away from the castle for a bit, and preferably with her by his side, "Why not? I've taken enough from you today and I'd like to treat you to dinner."

"Oh." She sniffled again, "I guess that would be nice."

Dimentio squeezed her hand, "I'll come to your room in half an hour."

"I'll see you then." The door shut gently behind her.

Dimentio was happy to see her at least smiling again. "Ah ha ha. And now I get to break or fix her. Like a machinist with a damaged part." He laughed dryly to himself.

This was one date he was not looking forward to.

* * *

 _ **Star**_

Star tried to forget the vivid dream as Dimentio walked in. "So, you're trying to bribe me with food?"

He put the basket to the side and sat next to her, "Why am I bribing you?"

"Well you must want something. I don't know why else you'd want to take me anywhere."

The jester frowned at her. "Maybe… Just maybe… And please remember this is a bit of a stretch here. I enjoy your company. No no I'm terribly sorry, I'm being stupid."

She shoved him. "Yes, you are."

"Shall we?" He offered his arm.

Star opened her eyes to blackness, "Dimentio, it's dark."

"Shhh... Give me a moment." He snapped his fingers.

Flowers of many colors began blooming in the shrubbery around them, each emitting a faint light. Star could see that they were completely enclosed by thick bushes and trees. The only opening was above them.

"Wow." Star said in awe of the jeweled sky. The void had eaten away much of the sky and this was the first time in awhile that she had seen just the stars.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Dimentio said noticing her stare.

She nodded and took a flower into her hand. "What is this place?"

"It's just a little area I found in my travels. All the plants you see now were dead, so it healed it and added a bit of magic in the process."

"I thought you said you couldn't use healing magic." The earth beneath her was soft as she sat down.

"I can't heal people. Plants on the other hand I've always been able to manipulate." He opened up the basket, "Ah! Well, it seems we have another guest."

"Shine you naughty little thing." The kitten batted back her master's hand.

Dimentio chuckled and left Star to fight with her cat. He unpacked their dinner and threw a strawberry at Star, "Come on."

"Is this mine?" She asked as she sat down.

"Uh huh. Here." He handed her a drink.

"Thanks. Did you make this? It's very good."

"As much as I would like to take the compliment, Nastasia's the chef here."

"What did you say to get her to make them?" She didn't believe the secretary would be so willing to assist the jester.

"I told her we going on a date."

"A date?"

"Well I mean… I just-"

She kissed his cheek, "I'm kidding Dimentio, Grambi." The man was falling apart more and more every day.

* * *

 _ **Dimentio**_

"O- oh. Yeah..." He knew she was giggling at the blush peeking out from under his mask. Dimentio elbowed her gently, "Shut up and eat."

Dimentio could already feel his discomfort ebbing away. This wasn't so bad. It would all be ruined soon enough, but he was planning to enjoy what little peace he got before the storm came crashing in.

The night passed slowly and in that time Star found her way into his arms. He followed whatever conversations she started, only switching gears when the topic became too familiar.

He shook his head at the childish comment she made, "Starlin I-" Dimentio immediately caught his mistake. But to his surprise, she looked less than shocked.

"It is you, isn't it?" The disappointment in her voice sliced through him. "There were so many similarities... I ignored them all... I didn't want to believe it."

Star pulled off his hat and he tilted his head down so she could remove the mask as well. She took a shaky breath and dropped it to the side.

"What... Why…" She couldn't seem to finish her thoughts and in a way, Dimentio was glad she didn't. He wouldn't know how to answer her.

"You came back." She finally got out.

"I told you I would."

"You said three months."

"I… I didn't think it would be this long."

"It's been _three years_."

"I know, I know." Dimentio had practiced his speech day day after day. He had never felt necessarily confident in his words, but he'd expected to at least be able to get out a beginning of an explanation, "Starlin..."

"Sinclair." He paled at the way she said his name. Her voice was no long despondent, but firm and confident. She was going to lash out at him any second.

He dug into the ground, "All I wanted was one more day." He sighed, his voice below a whisper.

"Sin, I'm not the one who has to talk here. You need to say something, anything!"

Dimentio held her gaze. "Starlin I know you're upset and we have so much to discuss. Maybe it's too much to ask for, but can we wait until the morning? I swear I'll tell you everything. And after that I don't care what you decide. All I want is to be close to you again, even if it's just for one night." His words were sincere. That's all he'd ever asked for; Just a bit more time.

* * *

 _ **Star**_

Despite her questions, Star had let him hold her her close, she'd let him lay with her. She needed him just as much as he craved her, if not more so. Throughout it all he whispered apologizes into her hair, her lips, and the crook of her neck. Part of her had been lulled into thinking she should forgive him without another thought. Without an explanation of what they had become.

But none of that mattered as he pulled the picnic blanket around them. She found his lips one last time before giving in to her exhaustion.


End file.
